Consonance
by Charlie-Blue-Chaos
Summary: CHAPTER 5. now available. Warnings: 1. There are major game spoilers for ALBW in the beginning. 2. Some psychological disorders described and exemplified 3. RavioLi 4. Will be rated M starting Chapter 4. Find me as Charlie-Chaos on DA for Illustrations on this fictional work. I hope the themes in this fictional work are received with as much tact I try to portray them.
1. Chapter 1

.

I am missing something I cannot name

I long for something I've never known

I am letter unfinished, a monument to nothing

I feel like nothing. Scared, scarred, alone.

But if I should find that piece of me

If I never knew it, how would I know?

I.

The pesky birds sang at the top of the trees, the wind was still and the sun rushed into the horizon as if it moved with purposeful speed.

Link walked to his home. He kept his chin up, yet dragged his feet as depression overwhelmed him. He was worried about himself, a feeling of anxiety and unease had been weighing him down for several days and he had no one to talk to about it. Even the few tools he carried from work felt heavier than usual.

He stepped into his house, kicked off his boots then walked over to his bed and let himself fall back. This feeling was very tiring and so was his job.

He stared at the ceiling for a while and allowed frivolous thoughts that had little reason or consequence to cross his mind.

"I should bring water in to wash up… My house is so small, I should clean up sometime… Do I have fresh bread?… It's just me anyway." Link chuckled, breaking the almost eerie silence that permeated the night.

"Maybe I'm just lonely? I'm sort of used to being alone. I don't feel lonely, or rather, that's not the problem." Link had long since reconciled with an inexplicable emptiness which he carried within; this was not the source of his current fretfulness.

"I feel something else…." Link's mind then slipped into thought without words as he tried paying closer attention to this feeling. "Why do I feel scared? There's nothing here that frightens me," he thought after a few moments of meditation. "Maybe I'm just tired." He sighed out loud. He wasn't one to sit around in despair and resolved to find out what was happening to him. He was sure he could find where this feeling was coming from, and that he could rid himself of it.

"I will go to the fortune teller tomorrow-" he thought "-It is a good place to start."

He turned to face the wall and shut his eyes to sleep. His slumber was not peaceful that night. He dreamed strange dreams well into the morning until Gulley barged into his home and woke him.

II.

Link slowly woke up and recognized he was home. He was startled to find large blue eyes staring back at him. It was an artificial gaze he did not recognize. He fell out of bed and came to his senses. Ravio was quick to introduce himself and explain how they got there but, with everything that was happening, it hardly mattered.

"A strange man with some type of scepter. He was a magic user. He cursed Seres, the priest's daughter, she has been turned into a painting!" Link could hardly believe his own words.

"I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I must do something!"

Ravio's reaction was strange, but calming. He did not doubt Link's account of events and he gave Link much needed council, and comfort. Link would have wasted energy feeling guilty for not doing more; However, Ravio labeled him a hero simply for trying to help. Link would have wasted valuable time snapping out of shock and thinking about what should be done, but Ravio had the reasonable idea of seeking help in the castle.

The situation was too pressing to stall. Link was quickly off to the castle but before he made it out the door Ravio asked if he could stay in his home. Link thought it was so strange and so bold of Ravio to ask for a stranger for board, and for the first time wondered why he was wearing that hood.

Allowing a total stranger to stay in his house was not, in his opinion, a good idea. But there was something about Ravio's almost comically soft and sweet voice, his gentle demeanor, his concern over him and, strangely, even his ultra-cute bunny attire; It made Link feel like it would be ok.

As soon as he agreed, Ravio strapped an old bracelet on his wrist. It was not until he was half way to the castle that Link realized how strange that exchange had been. He thought of taking off the bracelet, but he didn't want to lose it.

In Link's home Ravio paced around in circles. The sound of his feet stomping on and off the rug created a dull and erratic rhythm that was making Sheerow dizzy. His hood was pulled back off his head and his scarf hung loosely around his neck. He was scared, and confused about everything that was happening.

"He….he is…." Ravio thought nonsense out loud. When he set out to find the hero of Hyrule he was acting almost on pure faith. He had known the legendary princess currently graced the kingdom of Hyrule, and it was obvious then that Lorule's gracious queen was her counterpart; however, Ravio did not have the slightest idea of who the hero might be, or where he would find him. But somehow he just knew that he would. He felt it. Now, after wandering Hyrule for a couple of weeks while trying his best to go unnoticed he had indeed found the hero, and had realized nothing could have ever prepared him for their meeting.

"How can this be Sheerow? He, he…." He had no time to dwell on it before when he had just found Link passed out, but now that Link was well, and on his way to the castle, Ravio had nothing to do beside think and worry. He searched his mind and his heart for answers. Finding himself mirrored by the heroic swordsman of legend was unexpected. Ravio did not know how to feel about it, about himself, or about the hero.

"He….His name is Link" he said. He paused for just a second, then suddenly started frantically rummaging through Link's belongings. It took him several minutes, but he finally found a mirror. He looked nervously into it, as if he needed make sure he looked like what he knew he looked like. He did not look into a mirror very often and, judging by the hard time he hand in finding one, he could tell neither did Link.

Ravio nervously stared into his own eyes for a few seconds

"He….What does this mean?" He lowered the mirror as he turned it away from his face, then immediately picked it up again and looked into it once more. He remembered the slight differences of Link's face with ease. Link had flame-blue eyes, like those of a beast; mouth just insignificantly bigger than Ravio's; his overall expression was less stern; and his chin was just a little narrower. Ravio suddenly felt a warm rush flow to his cheeks as he imagined Link's face staring back at him through the mirror. Ravio gasped and quickly lowered the mirror again. He jolted up and nervously shoved it back into the drawer where he found it.

"He…he's…"

Sheerow looked at Ravio with judgement plastered on his expression.

"Well!? What do YOU think of him!?" Ravio asked, just slightly annoyed. Sheerow fluttered and chirped, and Ravio felt his shoulders relax at the simplicity of Sheerow's reply. He looked sideways trying to avoid Sheerow's gaze and slightly blushed as he admitted.

"You're right. He is handsome."

III.

Link headed home after being unable to go forward in his journey. He caught sight of an advertisement which had been obviously set up by his new roommate.

"Is he to set up a shop in my home?" Link wondered, but then thought he had more important things to worry about.

When Link finally arrived to his house Ravio greeted him cheerfully. He explained why he was to set up shop in Link's home and then provided much needed aid again. He put a bow in Link's hands and told him to borrow it. It was exactly what Link needed and he was very grateful to have found one so easily.

"Thank you Ravio! This will really help me out…You don't happen to have some arrows do you?" Link asked. Ravio tilted his head in confusion, but then quickly realized what Link meant.

"Oh you see buddy, you don't need to carry arrows. This bow enables you to summon them," he explained.

"It's magical?" Link looked at it in wonder.

"Yes! As are my other items! Top quality magic items!" Ravio had not considered how common, or uncommon, magic was in Hyrule, but he at least knew it wasn't a completely unfamiliar concept to Hylians.

Having never used magic before beside the common potion, Link was a bit skeptical about his ability to actually make this bow work. His need; however, was too great not to give it a chance. He aimed straight at that damned mask hanging on his wall and drew the string. He was pleased to see an arrow appear properly situated on the gap between his fingers. He lowered the bow, but could not make the arrow disappear. He lightly pulled back, then slowly released forward. Ravio noticed his struggle.

"Um, how do I…"

"Just let it go, but don't shoot it" Ravio said almost in a sing song manner as he swung his body side to side.

Link was cautious to keep his aim low and away from anything before trying to dispel the arrow. He let go and the arrow shot straight into a floor board. Startled by the stray arrow, Ravio jumped and let out a short squeak. Link noticed, and chuckled

"I'm sorry" he apologized "We should try this outside," he added.

"It's ok, Mr. Hero. I'll show you" Ravio replied as he followed Link out the door. He took the bow from Link, aimed and summoned an arrow, then simply made it disappear back into his fingers.

Link paid close attention

"Ok, let me try again" he took the bow back and continued to test it out. Another arrow shot straight out and hit the scarecrow. Ravio jolted again and took a step closer to Link, gesturing for him to try once more. Link complied and summoned an arrow. Ravio reached out and lightly placed his fingers on top of Link's.

Link's breath was suddenly caught in his throat, Ravio's simple gesture made his whole body tense up in attention and his heart start beating fast. He forced himself to breath slow and deep in hopes to steady himself; however, this only caused for Ravio's scent to reach his nose. It was like licorice and vanilla and it made Link's heart beat even faster. He was suddenly nervous and confused by these feelings, but he did his best to pay attention and keep the appearance of composure.

Ravio explained magic items required a natural energy within its user to work, and that this energy differed from person to person. He warned Link that he would have to rest constantly, yet briefly, in order to focus this power and told him it was a good idea to save as much energy as possible. He then forced the magic that made the arrow back into Link's finger tips

"See?" he said cheerfully.

"Thanks I think I got it. I must go" Link muttered, then quickly walked away. He didn't get it, he never would. He would have to aim straight and sure or waste energy.

"What was that? What just happened? He smelled so good. I liked it, I like him. No! Do I like guys? What did he do when he touched me? I liked it, I like him…" Link's mind was too fast. He kept running until he was out of breath then stopped to lean against a tree. He panted trying to get enough oxygen.

"I like him…I like guys…" A sense of euphoria suddenly came over him. He started laughing loudly but, as his laughter continued, he also started to cry.

IV.

The boxes Ravio used for his shop had been pushed safely away from the fire place and the unmistakable soft and constant crackling of a burning log resonated through Link's small home. Ravio laid on a couple of duvets he had placed over the rug. It was still quite early in the evening but he had not been feeling well that day and decided to close his shop.

"Sheerow, are you asleep?" Ravio waited, but no answer came from Sheerow's cage. Ravio's heart was beating fast, his legs felt tired, his arms felt heavy and he was unusually cold. He could not understand it.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so tired? My heart is beating so fast-AH!"

Sheerow woke immediately upon hearing Ravio's sudden scream of pain. He found Ravio sitting up and applying pressure to his side. He chirped and fluttered around him.

"I don't know Sheerow, it suddenly felt li-AGH!" Ravio was suddenly knocked sideways as if struck by an unseen force. The pain was so unbearable that he thought he would faint. He wanted to lay there until it stopped, but the thought of staying on the floor was far more frightening than the force that struck him; there was just something about it that seemed terrifying. He jumped up to his feet and, once more, he was struck. He cried out loud as he felt a burning, piercing force knock him down again.

"Have I been cursed!?" Ravio panted as he struggled to get back on his feet. He held onto the door knob as he was struck again, then again, and again. On his side, his arms and across his face.

"What's happening to me?" Blood started dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Sheerow took one of the bottled fairies Ravio kept for emergencies, and dropped it by Ravio's feet. The bottle crashed and shattered, releasing the fairy within it. She flew around Ravio sprinkling him with dust, then faded as she warped back to a fairy fountain. This; however, had no effect on Ravio's wounds.

The mysterious force stopped its attack, but Ravio kept crying and bleeding for several minutes until he felt a shooting wave go through him, and the pain fade almost entirely. He held on to the door knob for a moment longer to catch his breath. His heart beat as if it would when he ran, but it slowly wound down to its usual rhythm.

Sheerow chirped and fuzzed around him.

"I don't know Sheerow, maybe there's a ghost here" Ravio placed his hands on his chest and realized his clothes had become stained with blood, so had the floor.

V.

Link rang the bell he carried with him and was promptly swept away. His legs were tired, his arms were sore and his face was still bleeding, but he was feeling quite sound having chugged two potions, one right after the other. He was glad he had waited and saved them for after his battle, but they had just not been quite enough to fully heal him. He was delivered to the weather vane in front of his house.

Sorry for the inconvenience

Ravio's shop is closed for the day

Regular business hours will resume tomorrow.

A small makeshift sign written in purple ink on one of Link's cloth napkins hung from the door. Link chuckled and picked it off as he walked in.

"Ravio?"

The fireplace had but a few glowing coals, the candles that light the room where consumed half way and the duvets Ravio had assigned as their bed were scattered about on the floor, yet the entrance seemed freshly cleaned. Link thought this was odd. He walked out and around his home to check if Ravio was on the back yard, but quickly learned that he was not.

"He is so interesting but, so strange" Link thought.

He shuffled his feet and compulsively pushed one of the pots with the tip of his boot, disturbing it just ever so slightly, yet it shattered as if he had kicked it. Link sighed.

"Why do I always do that?"

He walked back inside and kicked off his boots then took off his clothes and cap. He did not know where Ravio had put most of his things, so he opened box by box until he found the rest of his clothes bunched up inside one of them. He took a pair of trousers and put them on, then picked up the duvets and arranged them properly over the rug. He laid down and sighed, he knew he should wash up and get another log for the fireplace, but he was too tired.

VI

Once his robes and scarf were thoroughly clean, Ravio took the opportunity to bathe. He was a remarkably good swimmer, but he did not think the lake was safe so he stayed close to the edge where the water was clear and somewhat shallow. He looked at his reflection on the waters surface, examining the bruises that had been left on his body. There was a thin bruise that resembled a cut on the side of his face, three large circular ones on his right arm, and two more on his ribs.

"We have to figure out what's haunting Link's home Sheerow. It's dangerous. That was too scary"

Sheerow waited by the edge, perched on Ravio's hood.

"I will go to the fortune teller tomorrow, that's a good place to start, but for tonight I will cast a spell of protection so we can sleep safe."

Sheerow chirped in agreement.

VII

In his home Link laid on his back with his knees bent, his feet flat on the floor and his left arm resting across his forehead. He was tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. His stomach hurt from hunger and he was worried about Ravio. He didn't know if it was usual for him to go out at night but it was getting quite late and Ravio had mentioned he despised monsters.

The door creaked as it slowly opened, calling Link's attention.

"Mr. Hero! You are home! Welcome home!" Ravio danced cheerfully and Sheerow flew from his side straight into his cage to sleep.

Link sat up.

"Hey Ravio. I'm happy you are back!" he said.

Ravio brought his hands to the side of his hood as its bunny ears stood straight upward indicating Ravio was pleasantly surprised by Link's remark.

"Right back at you buddy!" he said as he danced in place a little more. Link smiled at him, he was quickly getting to love Ravio's quirky mannerism.

Link noticed that although Ravio was wearing his hood, he was otherwise not wearing his usual attire. He wore only a pair of black tight fitting trousers, black knee-high boots with several fashionable buckles on the side, and a lavender colored towel around his shoulders.

"Mr. Hero, you're hurt!" Ravio quickly took off his boots and rushed to kneel by Link's side. He noticed the cut on Link's cheek was identical to the bruise that had been left on his own. He was confused by this, but also easily distracted by Link's bare chest.

"You're also naked!" His hood's eyes opened wide in surprise. Link uncovered his legs.

"I'm wearing trousers silly" he laughed. It was then that Ravio noticed the other marks on Link's skin were also identical to the bruises on his.

"Huh? Uh…I'll clean these wounds for you right away! I brought water from the lake!" Ravio rushed and took the carafe he had left outside and filled it with water from the bucket he brought. He walked back in and took a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Don't worry about it Ravio. I'll just sleep it off and take a bath in the morning"

"It's ok! I told you, I'm all about helping heroes!" Ravio sat next to Link as he moistened the handkerchief then started cleaning the blood from Link's face.

"Did you just get home? The fireplace is almost out. Are you cold? I think it's cold, but I like it. Should I bring in another log Mr. Hero?" Ravio spoke fast, but clearly.

"I got home about an hour ago. It's cold but I don't mind it" Link tried to stay still although it did sting a bit as Ravio wiped at his wounds.

"How did you get hurt?" Ravio feared the ghost had attacked Link as it had attack him.

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter" Link just didn't feel like talking about it at that moment. He preferred talking to Ravio about other things.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Ravio stood up to place the carafe on one of the boxes.

Link simply closed his eyes and lightly shook his head no.

"Are you sad about it? That's ok, it's all right. I know! Are you hungry? I'll make you something nice. A sandwich! A big sandwich! I just bought some cheese and bread. Did you know those are good greens you are growing outside? I think it's choi, or collards, or something! I picked some and ate it, they were tasty and I found a rupee. Isn't that neat!?" Ravio was smiling so wide and speaking so fast that it made Link smile wide too.

"I'm not sad, but I would love a big sandwich. Thank you"

Ravio danced happily towards one of the boxes and retrieved a strange large pot with a smaller lidded pot cast inside it. Link looked in wonder as Ravio pulled several ingredients from its inside.

"I've never seen a pot like that, one cast inside another, I mean" Link said as he stared at it.

"Oh it keeps food fresh for a couple of days. And the outer pot has pebbles mixed into the clay so it doesn't break so easily" Ravio said cheerfully, turning around and tilting the pot towards Link so he could see it better

"Oh…oh yes! That's very important" Link replied. Ravio smiled and took an apple from inside the pot.

"Here! You can have a bite of this while you wait" He said, then turned to store the pot back in the box from which he had retrieved it.

Ravio prepared their meal cheerfully. He was being very careful not to cut himself, or drop everything, and kept his back towards Link as he chopped a few vegetables. The towel that he had been wearing around his shoulders was now bunched up around his neck and draped forward covering his chest.

Link couldn't help but stare at Ravio's bare back. It was surprisingly muscular, as where his well-defined arms and toned shoulders. His frame was obviously forged strong by carrying around his ridiculously large merchant bag and his even larger rupee sack.

The tips of Ravio's, violet-black hair stuck out just barely from the back of his hood; they were still wet from the bath. Link noticed a few beads of water dripping from them, then running down Ravio's spine and guiding Link's eyes down to Ravio's perfectly round and tight bottom.

"I wouldn't mind having a bite of that!" Link blushed at his own thoughts and quickly turned away.

"Oh great now I definitely won't be able to sleep. Think of something else! Chus! Chu-chus, oily chu jelly. Oh no, that's worse!" Link glanced up. He was unable to appease his naughty mind and gave into the fantasy of Ravio's strong back covered in chu-jelly just for a split second before turning back away, even more scandalized by his thoughts than before.

"Food! Think of food. Big sandwich, sandwich, big sandwich" He stared straight at the few dying embers on the fireplace trying to escape the mischievous constructs of his teenage brain.

"When was the last time you came?"

"The. Uh. What?" Link blushed deep at Ravio's question

"Oh yes! When you rented the tornado rod. I'm glad you still have it" Ravio said as he set two plates in front of Link. One had small portions of nuts, chopped fruits, vegetables, and several goat milk candies. The other held the three sandwiches Ravio had prepared. He had seen Link eat once before and knew two wouldn't be enough for them both.

"You know, that time, and the time before, when you just came in to rest, you've left so quickly that we haven't really agreed on rent" Ravio said. "I'm not really sure what's the fair price for boarding around here. But my first offer is half of that!" He knew Link was too honest to lie about it.

"Oh, that." Link was still blushing. He looked at the apple he still held in his hands and bit into it several times. "Don't worry about it Ravio, it's good to know someone is taking care of this place when I'm away. I noticed you cleaned the entrance. Thank you."

"Really? No charge?!" Ravio's hood reacted in surprise.

"Yeah really. I would feel weird if you paid me. I'm not doing anything for you really, and you are not any kind of inconvenience" Link had successfully diverted his attention to the food and was happily chewing on the sticky milk candies.

"Woah! You are as generous as you are handsome! And so courageous! I'd…" Ravio suddenly became more serious "I'd love to be just like you" he settled down and started eating his sandwich.

"Does he really think I'm handsome? What does he mean he wants to be like me? Oh no, now I'm going to overanalyze everything he's saying" Link's mind was again going a bit too fast.

"Um…Tell me about yourself, Ravio" he said.

"About me? Why? What do you want to know?" Ravio was caught off guard by this.

"Well, I'd like to know everything, anything, hmm. How do you make your hood move?" Link wanted to know everything about his new friend. He thought Ravio was interesting and mysterious, and not like anyone else he'd ever met.

"Huh? My hood?" Suddenly, Ravio's hood became motionless and seemed to respond more naturally to gravity. "It reacts to me, a lot of things do if I don't think about it, but I think too much about everything all the time. This, I've been wearing on and off for so long I don't really think about it anymore" Ravio, as always, spoke rather quickly.

"So it's magical?"

"No, I mean, I am. This is really just cotton with some structural boning" Ravio was getting a little nervous. He wasn't used to talking about himself much. Most conversations he ever held were always strictly business.

Link noticed something had unsettled Ravio.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's really not of my concern" He apologized.

"I don't mind buddy! I just don't often talk to people unless it's part of my job"

Link was very surprised by this, Ravio seemed so friendly that it was hard to believe he had no one to talk to; However, Link realized this misconception often applied to him.

"I understand that. I don't really have any friends, so I don't talk much to people either." He said.

Ravio laughed at himself. He found Link to be so charming, friendly and admirable, that he had indeed assumed that he had a lot of friends.

"Do you have a family Mr. Hero?" He asked.

Link just shook his head no.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did something bad happen?" Ravio was curious, but did not know if he had upset Link.

"No, I just never had one" Link said simply.

"Oh. I never had a family either. I grew up pretty much alone." Ravio realized he was not as much of an opposite to Link as he had first thought.

They both grew silent, but Link didn't want the moment to turn awkward so he continued.

"I grew up alone too. This house supposedly belonged to my uncle. That's what the blacksmith and his wife say. They say he was a nice man, very kind and friendly, but I don't remember him…You know"

"Hm?" Ravio could tell this really didn't bother Link, but it was important to him.

"I'm pretty sure they made him up. But, I don't know why they did" Link didn't know why he felt that, or why he was mentioning it, but it felt good to get it of his chest. "What I remember is always being alone, and everyone I know always expecting, or assuming that I would be ok, and do well alone. The blacksmith, his wife and their son are the closest people to me, but I've never spent a lot of time with them. They're nice people but…" Link just shrugged. He really liked people, thus his friendly and helpful nature, but until he met Ravio he had never felt like he wanted to spend time with anyone. He had never felt comfortable with other people. "You know, I think I've held longer conversation with you than I've ever had with anyone else" he confessed.

"You don't talk to those people?"

"No. Except for work of course, but...I don't really know why I started working there. I guess I thought I owed it to old Smithey" Link laid back and stared at the ceiling. His skin tightened in goosebumps and his bare nipples hardened as he felt the room grow colder. The only light and warmth left was that of the fading candles. Ravio couldn't help but notice.

"Oh, Um. So, you're a blacksmith Mr. Hero?" He said, snapping out of his distraction and getting up to pick up the empty dishes. "No, not yet" Link replied.

Ravio walked out briefly, returning with a new log and setting it on the fireplace. He placed his hands over it.

"Can you make swords and useful items, like frying pans?" he asked.

"Yes, most of the time I work on swords, and I've cast a few pans" Link noticed how quickly Ravio had set the log on fire. He was sure it had only been a few seconds but the fire had already settled and the log was a pleasantly warming coal. He thought it odd, but did not mention it.

"Do you like being a blacksmith?" Ravio returned to sit on the duvet.

"I don't feel I'm cut out for it. In these last couple of weeks I've realized I'm better wielding a sword than I am at making one. I suppose it is what was destined for me, but I'd rather do something else altogether" With his belly full and the room becoming more comfortable in temperature Link felt sleep would claim him at any moment, but he wanted to stay awake to talk with Ravio for a little longer.

"What would you like?"

"I like animals, I like being outdoors and I like music. Maybe I could try my luck at being a musician, or I could run a farm. I don't know really" Link took a pause, laying out his life like that felt odd, but he wanted Ravio to know everything about him too. He didn't understand it, but he had a strange and strong feeling of having yearned specifically for Ravio since long before they even met. He had never been bothered by his solitude, but he now realized he had always missed Ravio. He wished he had always been there.

"Have you ever had pets?" Ravio asked. He knew keeping animals was a lot of work, but a farm sounded peaceful and he thought it could be profitable.

"No. I've never had a music instrument either" Link laughed. He knew his dreams sounded a little far-fetched from that angle, but he knew he could achieve them if he put his mind, heart and effort into it.

"Well, I didn't have a merchant sack until I became a merchant. I am sure you'd be a great farmer. You could grow flowers and keep ducks! Ducks and bunnies are great! Wouldn't it be great to have bunnies? Or you could be a singer, your voice is low and soothing. Do you like the guitar? You could sing and play the gui…" Ravio stopped when he realized Link's eyes had shut and his breathing had become long, and steady "Mr. Hero?" No reply came. "Sleep tight Mr. Hero"

Ravio sat in silence staring at Link as he slept. Link's frame was wide with broad shoulders and thick protruding hips, yet his build was overall lean and elegant. Ravio admired the sensual dance of light and shadow that the fading flicker of the candles performed on Link's skin. His gaze fell on Link's copper blonde hair. His bangs were framing his face in way Ravio found beautiful.

"Wow" Ravio dared caress it as gently as he could.

"Umm" a soft sigh came from deep within Link's chest. Ravio froze. He knew Link was still sleeping, but that simple quiet moan made Ravio's heart beat fast and loud so suddenly that he thought he'd faint. He jumped up to his feet and felt guilty as he realized he had become hard just by looking at Link. He held his hands together by his chest and looked down at his feet trying to think of anything that would help him ignore his arousal. He caught sight of the bruises on his arms.

"Oh! The ghost! I have to cast that spell!" He quickly and quietly walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_I try to piece myself together as I am crumbling apart_

 _Am I reaching my limit or have I yet to start?_

 _Have I gotten lost, or been left behind? Did I become enlightened as I lost my mind?_

 _._

Ravio could perceive the sweet but pungent smell of burning copal billowing out of the Fortune Teller's hut. It reminded him of home. He found it to be a very pleasant scent, but a very depressing one all in the same. Sheerow nestled into Ravio's scarf, the dense smoke was irritating to him.

"It's you" the Fortune Teller kept his sight distracted with the light from his crystal ball in order to pay better attention to the visions of his third eye.

"You know who I am?" Ravio stood by the entrance, the dim lighting and warmth inside felt like a nice contrast to the bright and cool Hylian fall.

"I have seen you in Link's fortune" the Fortune Teller said.

The ears on Ravio's hood stood straight up and he brought his hand up to his face in a gesture of panic.

"Have…What have you told him!?" He laid a purple rupee on the table and sat on the patterned rug.

"Only that he would bump into you, it is all I could see. It was most important that you meet. Most important for both of you… Why are you here? Your vision is greater than mine" The Fortune Teller asked. His eyes were half lid and his face was without much expression.

"Not greater, just different. Something happened in Link's home. It was scary." Ravio replied.

The Fortune Teller sang his usual chant. He tried to focus, but his vision was more complex than usual.

"I can see Link but…" he turned his head and stared at the flame from one of the candles. He tried to understand just enough to make some type of sense of what he saw.

Ravio pulled his hood off his head, realizing the fortune teller would sooner or later see through it.

"Is it Link you see?"

The fortune teller was surprised but tried his best not to show it. He looked into Ravio's eyes, they were so light in color that he seemed ethereal. He found it tickling to see such a familiar looking face perfectly showcasing an unfamiliar and otherworldly look.

"I see. Yes. Now I see." When he had seen Ravio in Link's future he had only been able to see his figure as a bunny. He had known Link's fate would be tied to that of Hyrule's, and had seen that this bunny was an important part of it all, but until then he had not known Ravio's identity.

"What you experienced is not what you believe, and what you expect is not what will come to pass. The answer you seek is in front of you" he said.

"That does not sound very helpful" Ravio noted. Sheerow shook his head and fluttered, he was not pleased either.

"You will understand when it is the right time" the Fortune Teller explained.

"You mean when it's too late for it to matter anyway?" Ravio asked. His mouth was in a pout, his hands perpetually held by his chest, his thick eyebrows were flat and his shoulders fell in disappointment. His remark and lightly effeminate mannerism finally made the Fortune Teller laugh.

"Why are you here, Ravio?" He asked again.

"I guess I needed reassurance." Ravio had spent most of the morning quietly meditating as Link slept. He now doubted his theory about a ghost, but he still did not know what had happened, and the manifestation he experienced was too violent to ignore. He hesitated, chewing on his lower lip briefly before setting another two red rupees on the table.

"Tell me about Link" he said.

"He will soon face a trial different than you both expect. Unfortunately it will be painful" the Fortune teller said.

"But he will succeed" Ravio's statement sounded more like an affirmation than a question.

"Of course" the Fortune Teller confirmed, then proceeded "The answer he seeks is in front of him."

Ravio's expression then turned passively annoyed.

"Really?" His impossibly light, firefly-green eyes would have seemed intimidating had the Fortune Teller not been able to read his completely benign nature.

"Did you really expect your fates to be different one from the other?"

Ravio was stunned then. He had never expected Link's fate to turn out as grim as he figured his own would be. He didn't know what to think about that. It stressed him out and his mind was drawing an anxious blank. He sighed loudly.

"Come on now, for 90 rupees, can't you tell me something else?" he asked, his tone now was so disappointed that he sounded borderline depressed.

The Fortune Teller continued to smile. He was found of Link, and he was learning he was also quite fond of Ravio. He was very amused by the situation that he could see unfold for them. The locals were always so constant and boring that he found Link's and Ravio's situation exciting.

"People from Lorule are inconsistent to their respective Hylian counterparts. Some are complete opposites, so much in opposition in fact that one would downright disgust the other; some are perfect mirrors in every aspect, with the same strengths and the same flaws; others bare only physical likeness, with no other connection or resemblance whatsoever. Then there is you, and Link. Opposite, but not in opposition. You have the same values, the same humor, and the same idea of what is right and wrong; however, you are not equal, you are compliments, opposite, but in perfect consonance. His best traits exalt yours, your strengths are his weaknesses"

"My strengths? He is strong in every way I am not" Ravio interrupted.

"That is indeed what I mean, and that is most important" The Fortune Teller concluded.

Ravio turned silent. He was very confused.

"Is that all?" He asked after a moment.

"For 90 rupees, yes" The Fortune Teller teased. He truly had nothing more to say, but he perceived Ravio's fondness for currency, and knew he was unwilling to spend any more.

"Yeah. That's fair. Thanks buddy. I'm actually more scared than I was coming in here. But I do appreciate this little talk. Did you know this place is depressing? I do appreciate you helping Link too, even if you are so cryptic. You should really throw some more skulls around in this place it would be more dramatic, more uplifting! They would really lighten up this whole creepy-but-still-Hylian thing you have going, it's just a bit much, it's like cherubs in here." With that as a parting remark, Ravio was on his feet and walking out as he secured his hood back on his head.

The Fortune Teller looked around his hutch.

"Throw some skulls?"

"Oh and I don't really know how to riddle-y pigge-ly or whatever, like you do, so this advice will have to be free; You are really a fool, that sage Irene wants into your pants bad. She is very cute and will probably end up cursing you if you keep avoiding her as you have" The giant blue bunny eyes almost seemed aloof as Ravio poked his head back in.

The Fortune Teller went pale and his mouth dropped open, a blindfold had been lifted from his eyes.

"Ah, As if you were doing any better! Link is very cute too." He almost stuttered.

"Are you coming onto me? 'Cause there's this blonde guy I kind of already have my eye on. Otherwise you would totally be like…fifth, on the list" Ravio pulled up his hood and playfully winked at the Fortune Teller.

The Fortune Teller broke out in hysterics then. He laughed so hard he actually had to bend over. Ravio lifted both hands up to ear level and waved goodbye by performing his usual bunny-ear dance. The Fortune Teller waved goodbye as best as he could through his laughter.

II.

There was an eerie showcase of glittering frozen figures, like statues in an art gallery being left behind in Ravio's path as he froze any foe that would come to sight. His back was straight as a board, his hips were bent slightly forward. His stride was short and his point of balance rigid; a perfect recipe for falling over yourself. His steps; however, were bouncy and rhythmic, almost as if he were dancing to a tune only he could hear. His dark purple robes and oversized hood made him stand out from everyone else around. The blackbirds would follow him briefly, tumbling and frolicking with Sheerow then going back to the trees. Ravio seemed to have a little world of his own which moved around him wherever he would go. His very presence seemed to disrupt Hyrule's autumnal palette and engulf it in his very own aura of dark, and perpetual winter.

Link stared at him from a far. He wondered if this effect was what Ravio meant when he said things reacted to him. He put his index fingers and thumbs in an "L" shape then brought his hands together at eye level to form a rectangle with them. He stared at Ravio through it, as if it were a frame.

"Just like a beautiful painting" He thought as he moved his hands to continue framing Ravio as he walked. "Maybe I should sneak around and follow him. Just to look at him" He smiled and shook his head as he lowered his hands. "Maybe all of this is driving me crazy" he thought.

"Ravio!" Link called out as he rushed passed the trembling ice statues.

"Mr. Hero! You're awake! Did you sleep well? Good morning! Or, uh, good afternoon!" Ravio's voice was cheerful, but he seemed nervous. He looked over Link's shoulder as he spoke. Link looked back and noticed the foe that Ravio was staring at, but he did not fuss over it, the foe couldn't see them. Ravio started to relax a little. Link's presence eased his anxiety. His world was falling apart and Link still managed to make him smile. He thought about what the Fortune Teller had said. He could still make just vague sense of it all.

"I need to buy some items. I woke up and realized you weren't home so I came out to find you…Thanks for not waking me. I really needed to rest" Link said.

"No need to thank me buddy. It's your house, besides, you have taken it upon yourself to single handedly save the sages, princess Zelda, and with them all of Hyrule, you deserve to rest sometime" Ravio walked around a tree to avoid the nearby foe and signaled for Link to follow him.

"What are you up to?" Link asked as he complied.

"I came out to visit the Fortune Teller."

Link could hear the disappointment in Ravio's voice.

"Did he get a bad fortune?" he wondered. "Did you find out what you wanted to know?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Ravio sighed. "Come with me to the bar?" He did not wait for a reply. He took Link's hand and started running, pulling Link with him. Link ran along, he knew Ravio acted out of fear, but he actually found this fun, and he enjoyed Ravio holding his hand.

Ravio slowed his pace when they reached Kakariko. He released his grip on Link's hand, but Link purposefully did not let go. This made Ravio turn his attention to their contact. It made him nervous, but also excited. They stopped on their tracks. Link stared at Ravio, his mouth and jawline where visible through the sides of his hood. He noticed Ravio was blushing, and his small plump lips appeared to be in a pout even though he was smiling.

Ravio giggled, flattered by Link's attention.

"Come on Mr. Hero, it's rude to stare" he said as he turned to face Link.

Although Link could not see it, he could feel that Ravio was looking straight into his eyes. He suddenly felt vulnerable and he was not used to feeling that way, but it didn't feel bad. His heart started raising. He smiled a big sultry smile as a light rosy blush tinted his cheeks.

"Now you're the one who is staring" he pointed out.

Ravio blushed deep red and giggled once more, nervously bringing one hand up to pull down on the hem of his hood. Link laughed. They both felt elated, they could not ignore that just being together made them happy.

They could both feel the euphoric tension that was steadily building between them. They enjoyed this feeling in silence for several blocks as they continued walking hand in hand towards the bar.

"I want to just say something but I don't know what I want to say" For the first time in his life, Link wished he was better with words. "I know I want to just push him onto the grass and kiss him, and never stop. Should I said that?" the blush in his cheeks turned deeper. He felt naughty when he thought these things. He felt as if Ravio could hear his thoughts, although he could reason that was not possible.

Images that exemplified Link's thoughts started coursing through Ravio's mind, even though had no idea what Link was thinking. He was very conflicted, he always felt guilty about not being completely honest with Link and he knew they would soon have to part ways. He had also, since long before, made himself of the idea that it was not in his destiny to be happy; However, when he was with Link he could not help feeling happy and cheerful. He turned serious for a moment, once again attempting to make sense of what the fortune teller had said. He then noticed a new item stuffed in Link's belt and was quickly distracted by it.

"What is that?" he asked. Link looked down and retrieved a small wood-bound book.

"Just a book" Link answered as he handed it over to Ravio.

Elders Encyclopedia Vol. 10. R,S,T

"Wow a book! This is a rare item, it would fetch a really good price!" Ravio had several books on music and magic, he knew how expensive they could be.

"I will not sell it. I will gather the entire encyclopedia one day. I have volumes 4, 5 and 12 as well" Link took the book back and stuffed it into his belt "You can borrow them sometime. They are very good" He offered.

"Are you very fond of them?" Ravio asked.

"I really enjoy reading" Link answered as he pushed open the bar door.

A constant low hum created from the chatter of the customers welcomed them into the bar. It was more crowded than usual. The bar tender had brought in more tables for the night as he usually did when needed. Link lead Ravio to a table on the far back. It was his favorite spot since it was the closest to the musicians.

"I'll be right back Mr. Hero!" Ravio walked up to the bar to speak with the bar tender.

Link scanned the place for anything unusual, such as a faulty shelf or a mysterious character. It was simply a habit of his: Leave no person un-greeted, no stone un-lifted, no crevice unexamined.

"I've never spoken to that soldier" Link breathed in deep. He would have to go up to him and introduce himself, but for the moment he was satisfied as nothing seemed too out of the ordinary.

"Here you go Mr. Hero! A big platter of treats and two bottles of cold vintage milk!" Ravio sat across from him and started eating.

Link stared at the bottle Ravio had set before him.

"Ravio…How old are you?" He asked, he had not previously wondered about that at all.

"Same age as you Mr. Hero" Ravio replied cheerfully.

Link took several pieces of dried fruit from the platter and stared at the drink for a bit longer.

"I'm sorry. I really appreciate you getting this for me, but I am not going to drink it" he said. He did not, as others, think that drinking vintage milk was bad. He also did not want to diminish Ravio's kindness, but he did not find it appropriate at the moment.

"I should have asked! You don't like it! Do you like plain milk, or water? I think they have tea" Ravio said as he stood up. He took the milk he had brought for Link and quickly drank it all down in order to free up the bottle.

"I'd like some tea. I will get it myself" Link made to get up, but Ravio stopped him.

"It's no problem! I will be right back!" with that Ravio was off again. Link noticed this time Ravio spoke with the bar tender briefly, then walked passed the bar to speak with the soldier that Link had not recognized earlier.

"I wonder who he is, Ravio seems to know him" Link thought, he would definitely have to meet him later. "I'm still so tired, but I can't stay much longer" He rubbed his eyes and then took off his cap to run his fingers through his hair. "I will go wash up, pay Ravio for his items before visiting Mother Mai Mai and then I'll be off"

"Here you go buddy! Fresh brewed wild-berry tea!" Ravio's voice sounded almost like he was singing.

Link thought about how no one had ever done things for him such as fix him a meal, or fetched him tea. He was usually the one running errands and fetching things for people.

"Thanks Ravio, you're very nice to me. Really, thank you" he said taking the bottle of tea.

"Well, you are very nice to me too. I am also grateful!" Ravio was happy to see Link had let his hair down "Cheers" he said, taking his vintage milk and drinking about a third of it down.

Link sipped on his tea, it was sweet and warm and delightful. He wondered why he didn't order it more often, and he also wondered about Ravio's drink.

"Do you drink that often?" he asked, he was curious about what the big deal with it really was.

"Yes, somewhat often…Does it bother you?" Ravio was suddenly self-conscious.

"It doesn't bother me. I don't know much about it at all, but I've heard it's not good to have a lot of it"

"Don't worry Mr. Hero. I rarely have a lot. I'm very used to it by now too. I've had it since I was very young" Ravio stopped and laughed "I AM very young, but I've had it since I can remember. I've probably had too much of it now though, I usually don't have more than one bottle and I usually space it out" he stretched out dramatically. He was already feeling the effects of it, but he truly did not get too altered by it.

"Do you not remember the first time you tried it?" Link asked.

Ravio sighed. He remembered, but he did not want to, and could not talk much about it at the moment.

"I think I do. I was just a child then. Someone gave some of it to me"

Link did not say anything for a minute. He did not know what to make of what Ravio was telling him. He sat back and took his cap from the table. He tilted his head to put it back on, but Ravio leaned over and into him and grabbed his hand, stopping Link's actions.

"Please don't" Ravio sounded more distressed in this request than he would have had he been sober.

Link's heart skipped a beat. Ravio had leaned in so close that the scarf around his neck lightly tickled the tip of his nose and its sweet vanilla scent gave him goosebumps. Ravio noticed his actions and quickly jumped back and sat down. He was blushing so deep Link could see even his neck was reddened. Link smiled wide, he felt happy and undeniably aroused. He reached to take Ravio's hand in his own again and was pleased when Ravio did not reject him.

A harrowing feeling interrupted Link's blissful moment. Something inside him was trying to tell him something important that he did not understand; this made him very anxious. He took a deep breath and realized he was unconsciously caressing the back of Ravio's hand with repeated soft, yet nervous, strokes of his thumb. He saw Ravio bring his free hand to his drink and finally drink down the last bit of it.

"Does…Does it taste good? He asked, trying to ground himself back into their conversation.

"You have never tasted it?" Ravio asked.

"No" Link answered simply. "But, haven't I? No. Of course not. . .Why am I not sure?" Link was so confused, his thoughts were unsettling. Ravio noticed Link suddenly seemed troubled.

"Mr. Hero?"

"You, you know, I…" Link was surprised to hear himself stuttering, something felt wrong. "I know I never had any, but somehow I think I can remember its taste."

Ravio thought this was a little odd, but did not otherwise think much of it.

"Maybe you've had it once before but you cannot remember. I've heard some people can't remember, but it doesn't really have that effect on me" he tried easing Link with a possible explanation.

"It tastes harsh on its own so I add vanilla" Ravio sang in reply to Link's earlier question. "Like a dash of salt on bitter coffee…"

"Vanilla and sugar makes it sweet like toffee" Link's and Ravio's voice echoed one another as they finished Ravio's signing together. This caused them both to come to a dead silence.

"What just happened? My heart is beating too fast. I feel ill. Why? How did I know what he'd say?"

"LINK! Lad! Over here!"

Link's thoughts were abruptly halted by the Blacksmith's voice calling out to him. He looked around and saw the Blacksmith waving to him from across the room. He did not want to go, he did not feel well. He turned back to look at Ravio who was still just holding his hand and staring at him in silence.

"I have to go. It's my boss" He squeezed Ravio's hand before getting up and walking away.

Ravio was still in shock. He could not remember ever singing that song out loud. He could not understand how Link knew it.

"Sheerow, do you…never mind" He felt an overwhelming wistfulness, his anxiety was suddenly getting the best of him. There were too many people around, the chatter was getting too loud. "Sheerow I feel strange. I feel I've forgotten something really important. Something I can't…" He only wanted to run out the door and off a cliff or something of the like. He desperately needed something to calm him.

The musicians started to play. Their melody caught Ravio's attention. He breathed deep and opened his eyes to focus on the darkness inside his hood as he allowed the music to soothe him.

The Blacksmith asked about Gulley and spoke about the current situation in town. Link just couldn't lend him his full attention. He felt on edge.

"Yes, he is still well. He is not scared" he could barely think enough to reply. The Blacksmith's voice started sounding distorted, as if far away. Everything around turned silent then, and everyone around seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was a stranger perspective than merging into the wall. Link simply observed unreactive.

"There is something I can't remember. Something…dear to me. It's important. Something is wrong." Link scanned the room again. He noticed Ravio was no longer at their table, but instead was dancing and laughing around the musicians. He played a small wind instrument that Link could not quite see. His scarf was loosely hanging from his arms threatening to fall off. Sheerow wavered around him. The soldier from before approached Ravio and spoke to him. Link did not know why, but he did not like that.

A loud horrific sob suddenly put Link in high alert, yet he was sure only he had heard it. Everything seemed to be set back to its normal volume and motion. Link's eyes were going wild, scanning the room over and over, and constantly falling back on Ravio. An irrational fear was splitting his skull. He thought Ravio would vanish into thin air at any moment.

"Why do I feel this? Why did I hear that?" He looked at the Blacksmith, who seemed to still be talking to him. "He didn't hear that cry. I feel so ill. I've forgotten something important" Images scents and sounds flooded Link's mind and senses: A rainy dusk, the smell of dirt, children's hands picking wild safflina flowers, a sweet melody, a small piece of wood being carved and, again, a loud and sad cry.

"I can't remember, but I do remember something…the little boy, it's a cry of a little boy!" Link looked at his boss again.

"Sir, do you remember…"

The blacksmith was surprised that Link had interrupted him. He was usually very polite and quiet.

"Remember what lad?" he asked.

Link rubbed his eyes and forehead, the pain in his head was too strong.

"A little boy, something about a little boy" Link said still holding his forehead.

"Hey, you haven't been drinking vintage milk like that time now?"

"What? I haven't drank any of it!" Link replied. An intense smell of vanilla and another set of images plagued his brain.

"Ravio?-" he scanned the room again and could not see Ravio anywhere "-Goddess, where is he!?" he thought, now giving a little into his panic. He heard the blacksmith take in a deep breath.

"Look, Link. This is exactly what I was just telling you. You're really manning-up and turning your life around with all that's happening lately. I wouldn't want that turning sour on you because you are trying to be nice to a shady character. A dark wizard, like your friend Ravio there, is not convenient to have around. He might remind you of something you wish had been real, but you don't know what that kinda person might be capable of, besides, you're too old to go back to that little-boy-ghost business. You put that behind you already"

"I... what?" Link froze, there was something that was making him unable to think coherently. "What is he... he does not like Ravio?" Link looked around once more.

There was a flash of red then, and an arrogant laughter.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Link's own voice was coming from the opposite corner of the bar.

Link spotted a figure with glowing eyes and dark skin, and otherwise identical to him in looks. It was only a quick glimpse, then he felt a rush shoot through him. He felt distressed.

"Did..did that just pierce into my body? …Did it just break out of me?" He felt short of breath, and way too warm, as if fire coursed through his veins. He was suddenly enraged. He could have torn the Blacksmith apart in that instant; however, he was too concerned over Ravio's whereabouts to really process anything, or even react at all. He walked away and out the door. Leaving the Blacksmith shocked and a little worried.

"Ravio?...Ravio?" The sky was already dark and there were crickets singing all around. Link called out to Ravio as discreetly as he could, still trying his best to remain composed and vigilant amid his panic. He saw the mysterious soldier walking a few feet down the road and made to follow him.

"Mr. Hero?" Ravio's voice stopped him in his tracks. Ravio walked towards Link from the back of the bar. Sheerow slept perched on his shoulder. "Hey are you ok, Mr. Hero?" he asked.

Link felt like he had just fallen back into his own boots. A welcomed, yet strange calm quickly bringing him back to his full senses.

"What are you doing out here. I thought you disappeared."

Ravio laughed loud at this, he was too drunk to remember his earlier sorrow.

"I was just trading that's all. No need to worry Buddy!"

Link was relieved, he followed Ravio down the street.

"Did you feel anything weird just now?" he asked.

Ravio stopped and thought about it.

"I guess, yes. Yes I did! There was something a bit weird in the bar. You know Mr. Hero there was something weird in your home the other night too. It was very scary, I think it was a ghost but maybe it wasn't"

Link was taken aback. He did not believe there was a ghost in in house, but it was not until then that he became fully aware of the words the Blacksmith had spoken.

"What was he talking about?" he wondered "Why did I not pay attention?"

"Um, are you ok?" Ravio asked again.

"I'm ok" Link stopped himself. These feelings were not going to stop if he did not confront them "Actually, I'm not. I don't feel well, something strange is happening to me" he corrected.

Ravio felt his chest grow tight and he remembered how he felt in the bar. There was something very peculiar about those feelings, but he couldn't discern what it was through the blur of his usual anxiety and his current drunken state.

"Would you stay home tonight and rest more, please?" It was all he could think of saying.

Link did not want to delay any longer, but he realized maybe all that was happening was because he just sorely needed more rest.

"Yes. I will" He agreed. He took his bell and rang it. The broom arrived quickly. "Hold onto it. It will take us home."

Ravio found the idea a bit frightening, but he thought it was worth avoiding all the monsters. He took the sleeping Sheerow and stuffed him into his scarf then held onto the broom. Sheerow fuzzed a bit but quickly fell back asleep.

They arrived home with haste. Link found the cool night breeze calming, and Ravio was surprised that the ride had not been as unpleasant as he expected, albeit somewhat awkward. He opened his eyes trying to ignore the length of the fall before letting go, hoping he'd land on his feet. The distance was much shorter than he thought, and he was happy that he landed steady. He walked inside to put Sheerow in his cage, then turned to put his scarf and Link's cap on top of one of the boxes.

Link worked on lighting the fireplace.

"Hey my cap! Thank you, I thought I would have to go back and search for it." He said.

"I didn't want to leave it unattended when I left the table" Ravio explained.

Link put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his hint glasses and showed them to Ravio. Ravio took them and immediately recognized the type of magic this funny item was infused with. It was a low level voyance-type magic that Ravio was sure fell short of his own, but it was worth a try. He handed them back to Link, who put them on and looked all around.

"Nothing"

"Yeah…" Ravio was not surprised, but still a bit disappointed to find no explanation to what happened.

"Why did you think there might be a ghost?" Link asked.

"How did you get these?" Ravio took Link by the hand and pulled on his sleeve, revealing the almost faded marks on Link's skin.

"In Lorule, I faced a nasty opponent. Why?" Link was confused by Ravio's seemingly sudden interest in his scars, and Ravio was confused by Link's answer.

Ravio looked down and felt his body sway, his head spun for just a moment. He felt Link's arm firmly circling his waist.

"Woah! Are you ok?" Links voice was full of concern. Ravio put his hands on Link's shoulders and willed himself to regain balance.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hero, the vintage milk has an effect on my body much more than on my mind. I am ok though, I promise."

Link kept holding him tight. Although he felt a calmer than before there was still a sense of unease in him which Ravio helped alleviate.

"Does it feel good?" Link asked in reference to the physical effects Ravio felt from the vintage milk.

"Yes, if it is good. It helps relax my muscles, and it helps me feel less anxious. It's not fun to be scared all the time…When it's bad, uh, like not well made, it can make ones stomach churn. You should try it for yourself. Oh!" Ravio straightened up and stepped back from Link's hold as he frantically waved his hands. "No, No. I don't mean to entice you or pressure you in anyway. You just seem so curious about it, that's all!"

"It's ok" Link finally smiled again "I'm curious about it because I am curious about you. I will try it one day"

Ravio's head was still in a slow spin. He tried his best to keep both feet flat on the floor, although he rarely did.

"Do you feel better Mr. Hero?" He started humming in a low volume and slowly dancing in place.

"I feel somewhat calmer, but not better" Link sat on the rug "Ravio, earlier in the bar when you sang that other song, I felt something" Link wanted to figure out what was wrong with him, but he was inadvertently pushing his mind too far.

Ravio thought about the whole incident and was struck with the same feelings he had experienced then.

"What did you feel?" he asked.

Link tried his best to understand what was wrong, but he couldn't.

"A few days before the Blacksmith asked me to run out of the shop and find the Captain" Link shook his head lightly "I mean the day I met you. Uh…I mean, maybe since a week before that day. I started feeling strange feelings. I felt worried and anxious and scared, but I knew, or I know now those feelings weren't mine" Link didn't know why he spoke of that, or in that manner. He found himself rambling and stringing one barely complete thought to another. Much more in the way that Ravio usually spoke "It was as if I could feel and remember something I know I've never lived. But tonight. I feel… I feel I've lived something that I just cannot remember, and I don't remember how I feel about it"

Ravio was silent, slowly pacing around.

"NOO! NOOO!" out of nowhere the same blood curling cry haunted Link's ears as the same images of a rainy dusk flashed in front if his eyes again.

"I feel…I've…forgotten" Link's voice broke up, he swallowed hard and felt a pair of tears roll down his face.

At the very same time, two tears fell from Ravio's eyes as well. He saw Link shaking and then realized he too was trembling. He sat next to Link as he clumsily reached into his pockets. He held both hands in front of Link's face, offering him candy as the thought they could both benefit from a bit of sugar.

"I. can. bring some water." He said, pushing the words out of his mouth as best he could, he was on the verge of crying.

Link looked at what Ravio offered and felt as if all the warmth in his body had been drained towards his feet. He could see something. He could almost remember something

"I-it's?" he stuttered.

"Candied safflina flowers" Ravio said very quickly. It was his own recipe. He took a deep sobering breath to better control his speech "The yellow ones taste like lemon, the red ones taste like chili peppers…"

"And the blue ones taste like wintergreen" They once again finished Ravio's sentence in unison.

Link got up, shaking more violently than before. He took all the candies from Ravio's hands and replaced them with high value rupees. Ravio looked down at them. He was very confused with everything that was happening.

"For the items. I have to go" Link said as he took his cap in hand.

"Mr. Hero?" Ravio turned to look at him trying to figure out what was going on. Link did not indicate in any way that he had heard him.

Ravio put the rupees down and got up as soon as he realized Link was leaving.

"Mr. He…Link wait!" He tripped over himself but managed to fall on his hands and get up quickly, almost without any pause, but he was not fast enough; Link was already well out of sight by the time Ravio made it out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all reading. Please remember reviews are helpful and welcome. Thank you for those following my art in DA (at the moment drawing suggestions are welcome)

Next chapter will be available in two weeks and will be rated "M" I hope the themes in this entire work are received with as much tact as I try to portray them. Thank you again.

 _My heart is sunken, my thoughts all broken, and still I think of you_

 _My hopes have turned to tears, my memories into fears_

 _and my whole world into suffering_

 _The worst of times; bring songs and rhymes,_

 _And loneliness_

I.

The dark Lorule sky and the storm clouds gathering in the horizon made it hard to tell if it was night or day. Three days had passed since Link had run out of his home. Half of the candies he took from Ravio were still in his pocket, but he could not remember how he got them. He had crossed another dungeon, and freed another sage. He had done so quickly and without taking any damage, but he had less than scarce recollection of that as well.

Broken visions that flashed before his eyes in bouts; an ephemeral scent of vanilla he could not stop thinking about; and the periodic and horrifying sound of a small child screaming in despair had all robbed him of sleep and sanity. He was without any real awareness of his surroundings and without coherent memory of his life or current purpose. It was as if he had suddenly escaped himself and what remained was a crude sketch of the man he used to be just a few days prior.

He wandered the paths of Lorule mindlessly slashing through foes as he encountered them and walking aimlessly from one abyss to another.

The wind was becoming stronger, the day was becoming colder and the complete depravation of rest and nourishment were starting to waken Link's instincts.

"I . . .have to keep warm. . .I have to eat…I feel. So empty" His thoughts took only fleeting and unsubstantial form. He put his hand above his stomach and realized that, although he was hungry, the uncomfortable emptiness he felt was not caused by this.

Another gust of wind chilled Link to his core causing him to shield his hands in his pockets. He felt the rice paper wrappers of the candied safflinas he carried. He took a handful of them and furrowed his brow as he stared at them. He put his free hand above his heart and recognized the source of his discomfort.

"I have forgotten something. . . something important"

Link squeezed his eyes shut as the scent of vanilla filled his lungs again. He allowed himself to fall into the entranced state this would induce, taking in images and paying close attention to the sound of children's voices echoing in his head.

"Are you looking for something to eat?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go back!"

"I promise"

Link moved his hands to cover his ears then opened his eyes and realized he had dropped the candies by his feet.

"It's ok"

Link looked up and it was then that he could finally, clearly see what he had been missing. It was a little boy with pale porcelain skin, violet-black hair, and the most kind and beautiful light green eyes Link had ever seen.

"It's candied safflina flowers" The little boy's voice was soft and candy sweet. He bowed gently to pick up the fallen candies and offered them to Link.

Link fell to his knees in reverence of this apparition which exuded an aura of peace, love and kindness greater than Link had ever felt or dreamt of.

The Lorulean-Blacksmith stepped out of his shop and was a little weirded out to see Link kneeling alone in the grass with his hands held out before him.

"Hey Link, over here lad! What ever are you doing? How is that sword working out for you?" he called out.

Link looked all around him. He stood and paced in circles a few times then approached The Blacksmith looking wide-eye and pale.

"Lad are you ok? You look like you have been talking to a ghost" The Blacksmith said.

"No, the little boy is not a ghost. I must find him. Do you know where he is?" Link's voice sounded shaky and desperate.

"Which one do you mean?" The Blacksmith asked.

"He has green eyes and pale skin. He lives in the castle but he uses the vacant house south of it as shelter" Link noticed The Blacksmith's expression turn to one of utter confusion, but continued "I need to find him. We were to meet"

The blacksmith's Wife walked out then, curious about what was going on.

"I don't know what you mean. There was a nameless child owned by the royal family. He did seem to play in that vacant house a whole lot, and he had striking green eyes, but that was a good six or eight years ago. There is no other I know of that would fit that description" The blacksmith explained.

"What? Years ago?" Link was hit with a dim recognizance of reality, but he could not make sense of it, and did not want to distract himself with that "Where is he now? What happened to him?" he asked.

"I don't know. One day he started causing a lot of trouble and the royal guards came to take him away"

"They say he was executed. Can you believe that!? That's why he was never seen again. That child and his witchery! I wonder what he did to deserve such fate!" The blacksmith's Wife interrupted.

"Wife please! Those are just rumors" The Blacksmith clarified.

Link tried his best to fight the nausea he was struck with.

"I need to find him." He said.

"Well, if that is who you are looking for maybe you could ask Ravio. He is also a magic user owned by the royals, and he took over that vacant house a few years ago, maybe he has some information. He hasn't been around in a couple of weeks, but maybe you can find him in Lon-Lon ranch. He goes to set up shop in the small market they hold there every once in a while"

"Oh he is a no-good dark wizard just like that child, lots of help he could be!" The blacksmith's Wife remarked, then returned back inside without further thought.

"Don't mind her lad. Hey! Maybe you'll find what you are looking for" The blacksmith said.

Link took his map and showed it to him.

"Would you tell me where?" He asked.

The blacksmith took the map.

"I'm sorry Link, Lon-Lon ranch is beyond the area covered on your map. I will be glad to mark it for you if you find a complete map." He said.

Link took his map back and nodded silently before setting out to find another map.

The blacksmith felt kind of sorry as he stared at Link walking away. He thought Link was weird, but also rather nice, and "nice" got one nothing but heartache in Lorule.

Link quickly made his way to the closest fissure he could find. His senses were awakening and allowing him to become aware of his surroundings. He heard the unmistakable chirp of a baby mai-mai. He analyzed the area then used his Tornado rod to uncover and rescue the mai-mai.

"I'll return him to mother mai-mai and upgrade some items before setting out to a new area. That complete map of Lorule may prove useful as well. . .Why did I need it?" Link looked back at the blacksmith's house in wonder. "Did he say I should ask Ravio for it?" He was confused, but smiled as he thought of Ravio. He did not know why the Lorule Blacksmith sent him to find Ravio, but the thought of visiting him, and getting some good rest at home seemed like a really good idea. He could not remember the last time he saw Ravio and he missed him terribly.

Link turned another corner in Thieves town and was then aware of a presence which zoned in on him with menacing speed.

"You really are an idiot"

Link heard a voice almost identical to his own speak into his ear. The shadow presence that had appeared before him at the bar in Hyrule now stood right behind him. Link stood perfectly still as he also became aware of the dark blade already pressed against his jugular.

He quickly reviewed his options.

"How much would it really hurt to get slashed across the neck?" He wondered as he tightened his grip on the tornado rod he still held in his hand.

"You let them take what was most dear to you! Ugh!"

"Gah!" Link brought his right hand to his throat. The shadow being managed to cut him before being pushed back by strong whirling winds.

Link secured the tornado rod to his belt before unsheathing his sword.

The shadow figure was relentless, soon running towards Link again as it thrusted and swung its sword. Link parried with as much force as he could. He tried to use his attacker's strong approach to make it drop its sword. His attempt; however, served only to deter the blows. His dark doppelganger had a grip of steel.

"You let him slip away, and now you are just going to forget!" The accusing tone of The Shadow was turning into one of anguish as it took a glowing object which mimicked a fire rod and directed its attack towards Link.

Link was quick in evading the column of fire. He took his bow and shot an arrow straight through it, and into The Shadow's chest, then slashed at him several times before shielding himself in caution. He saw The Shadow begin to waver in this stance. It was weakly staggering, yet took only minimal pause before attacking again.

They engaged in an arduous duel. Link had sparred with many before, on account of his job. He recognized the Shadow's abilities were a wild mash-up of every style he had ever seen. It was becoming harder and harder to deflect or counter its movements.

"I have to stop him!" Link jumped back and risked dropping his shield to quickly take his bow in hand once more. He screamed in pain as felt the Shadow's blade hit his skin and cut deep into his sides. He jumped back once more and took his shot.

The Shadow being fell onto its knees. The arrow had pierced through its neck and its dark thick blood started forming a pool around him.

Link thought the scene was wretched and grotesque but he knew it would soon vanish, and that the Shadow being's energy would return to whatever world it belonged.

"Well done" The Shadow's voice sounded like a hideous gurgling.

Link's face contorted in disgust.

"Who are yAH!" Link bent over in pain as he felt a sharp object impale him. He looked down and saw a dark glowing chain coming out of his chest.

The Shadow retracted his hook-shot, pulling Link up close to him.

"No hard feelings little hero" The Shadow being pressed his lips hard against Link's and immediately became no more than a cloud of smoke which quickly slipped into Link's lungs through his mouth and healed him of all injury.

Link stood in shock for a few seconds before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious onto the ground.

II.

The night was dark and the cold wind blew softly as Ravio returned home from the lake. He wore an old blue tunic and a pair of white trousers which he had taken from Link's belongings, as he had given up on washing his own clothes.

He pushed the door open as slow, and as quiet as possible. A part of him had constructed a fantasy in which Link had come back home and was now sleeping safely on the duvets that Ravio always made sure to set up.

He peaked in and quickly realized his caution was in vain. Link's home was cold, dark and somber, as it always was when Link was not there. Ravio sighed loudly in disappointment and closed the door behind him. He removed his boots and his hood, then retrieved a bottle of vintage milk from his thermal pot. He sat on the floor at a corner of the room and stared at the total darkness in front of him.

He had slept only a few scattered hours since Link had run out. He had been too worried to eat at all and, to top his despair, the strange force that had previously attacked him made its presence known once again. Ghastly gashes had appeared all over his body and he had bled profusely from his chest and throat. Then, just like the previous time, he was suddenly healed and the assailing presence had gone away leaving nothing but a horrid memory, discolored markings all over his body, and a bloody mess which took quite a while to clean up. Ravio was exhausted, very worried, cold, hungry and terrified.

He took a few sips of his vintage milk. The sweet scent was comforting, but he realized it felt like acid on his empty stomach.

Sheerow fluttered faithfully above him. He could not understand in full what Ravio was going through, but he could always tell how Ravio was feeling, and he knew he was not well.

"I think we should leave Sheerow. I don't know if anything I've done was right"

Sheerow flew down and lightly pecked at Ravio's hand in an affectionate manner.

"I just wish I could talk to him. Why did I let all of this go so far?" Ravio took another sip of his vintage milk then took a long, hard look at the bottle as he remembered all the things Link had said and asked the night he left.

"The first time I had vintage milk I was…" Ravio tried his best to piece together a coherent memory. He could not recall his age, only that the ceilings in Lorule Castle seemed much taller then, and that door knobs were just about at eye level. . .

 _Ravio knocked on the door of Yuga's study but did not wait for an answer before walking in with a spring in his step._

 _"Hi Yuga!" He said waiving dramatically. "Look! I crafted some bunny ears for myself, aren't they neat!?"_

 _"What will it take for you to bother someone else for a change?" Yuga asked, annoyed at Ravio's intrusion._

 _"There is no one else in this wing of the castle. You know that!" Ravio giggled as he pulled a chair away from the wall._

 _"You are annoying and unpleasant, you ugly child. Leave me alone at once." Yuga's high pitched voice was but a low roar._

 _"I'm just a little mischievous. I bet it's actually charming! You know, you keep saying I am ugly, but I know you really don't think that" Ravio remarked._

 _Yuga would have rolled his eyes, had he not found that gesture anti-aesthetic._

 _"I have noticed you stare at me a lot. You wouldn't do that if you really thought me ugly!" Ravio continued as he hopped up to kneel on the chair._

 _Yuga recognized he had been caught, and he was very angry because the child before him was right. Ravio's unique eyes took far more of his attention than he would ever admit. Their shameless perfection was almost mocking to Yuga._

 _"Leave me alone you horrid worm or I will turn you into something unsightly!" he said._

 _Ravio giggled._

 _"I thought you found me unsightly already!" He said hopping back down, then making sure the makeshift bunny ears he wore were in proper place._

 _Yuga resisted grinding his teeth._

 _"I have a neat trick to show you! The kind only I can do! Do you want to see? I'm going to show it you!" Ravio walked up to the wall and leaned into it, becoming a painting, then re-emerged after a few seconds._

 _Yuga sighed in annoyance._

 _"Yeah big deal. Would you leave?" he said._

 _"Look closely" Ravio smiled. He pulled up his sleeves, ran his hands through his hair a couple of times, pulled up his robes up to his knees and slowly rotated a couple of times._

 _Yuga stood and looked closely._

 _"You have no items, no artifacts?" he said, shocked._

 _"Nothing!" Ravio said running his fingers though his hair again, then displaying his hands front and back so Yuga could see he had no artifacts on him._

 _"How?" Yuga felt intimidated. He had always been fast learner, and a powerful wizard, but Ravio's abilities were growing beyond his own very quickly. He believed this could prove problematic in the future. That little child was not easily manipulated._

 _"I can also do this!" Ravio interrupted Yuga's thoughts. Yuga paid attention. It first appeared as if Ravio was doing nothing, but soon the flame from Yuga's oil lamp burned hot and high, then descended._

 _"No items!" Ravio laughed happily throwing his hands in the air as if inviting Yuga to search him if he was doubtful._

 _Yuga stared silent for a moment in a mix of admiration, disapproval and worry._

 _"Uh, what's wrong?" Ravio asked._

 _"You might be right child. I do not totally dislike you. But don't you understand I am busy?" Yuga's words were unexpected and his tone was soft, yet his demeanor seemed much more stern than usual. It made Ravio uncomfortable._

 _"Look. Allow me to work kid. Understood? Take this with you" Yuga said as he handed a bottle of vintage milk to Ravio._

 _Ravio took it and looked at Yuga, puzzled._

 _"It's a most coveted elixir; vintage milk. This one is brewed to perfection. Keep the bottle too. Go on, go enjoy it, but go elsewhere."_

 _Ravio was surprised by Yuga's gift, especially since he had always heard vintage milk was for grown-ups. But, as Yuga was almost technically a grown-up himself, and he thought it fine, Ravio did not hesitate in accepting it or in keeping his part in Yuga's proposed "deal;" He took off happily singing about his intention to play near the woods._

 _Yuga was not happy to give up a fine bottle of vintage milk, but he thought it was worth getting rid of the distraction, and he hoped Ravio would get drunk and lost in the forest._

 _"Maybe he will get eaten by a pack of wolves" he scoffed._


	4. Chapter 4

I've been dreaming my life away

I've been sleeping with ghosts today

I'm lost in a nightmare, or a distant place

I'm drowning in stars, and tracing deep scars I cannot erase.

Sad and alone, I'm caught in the arms of a storm

I'm broken, bruised, torn.

I.

The unmistakable scent of wet dirt announced the impending rain and the wind carried the sweet melody of a distant flute.

Link could see an array of glowing leaves, strange flowers, shapeless colors and lights that rushed passed him. If he looked up he could see dark clouds gathering. If he looked down; rivers, fallen leaves and pathways would swirl together then come apart below his feet.

Several minutes passed before these bizarre visions became a coherent environment. Link felt almost weightless, and strangely serene as he suddenly found himself to be no more than a small child walking through the foggy woods. It was clear to him then that his intention was to gather fruits, nuts, mushrooms and any good edible he could forage; However, he had not gathered much yet as he was often distracted with the animals and the trees.

He heard the sweet melody again. It sounded melancholic, but beautiful. It made him smile, so he decided to search for its source. The apparently endless turns and crossways in the forest discouraged most travelers from entering the area but Link was not afraid of the woods, or of getting lost. He walked untroubled following the sound.

He heard the song become louder and realized it was coming from beyond a thick briar. He walked around it until he found a small scorched spot that worked as an entryway. He went down on hands and knees to crawl through it.

The music stopped. Link wondered why but decided not to turn back. He crawled out into a pleasant clearing where flowers grew in several colors. He smiled at the sight and approached the surrounding trees to search for mushrooms at their base.

A loud rustling came from above. Link looked up in wonder "Woah!" he went wide eyed as he saw a child no older than him falling through the foliage. He was quick and acted on instinct as he tried his best to break the child's fall.

"Ou!" Ravio quickly got on his feet "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you! I heard you crawling through the briar. I thought it might be a monster so I hid"

"It's ok" Link said as he dusted his tunic. Ravio held out his hand offering to help Link stand up.

Link finally looked up to accept his offer but they were both struck motionless upon seeing each other's face.

Ravio was the first to react "You're so pretty!" he exclaimed. He happily threw his arms around Link in an affectionate manner.

Link hugged him back "You're so sweet" he laughed.

"Are you looking for something to eat?" Ravio asked. His arms still firmly around Link. Link nodded.

"What have you gathered?"

Link opened the small burlap satchel he carried with him, revealing only a couple of mushrooms and a big hearty radish.

"Come on, I will show you! I saw some food on my way!" Ravio put a headband with violet bunny ears on his head, then took Link by the hand "We will also need salt, we can make soup. Do you like candy? I know where we can get rice!" Ravio lead Link into another open path in the briar.

Link giggled happily.

"He speaks so fast!" he thought

"I do like candy" he said, and gladly followed as led. "My name is Link"

"That's a lovely name! And your hair is so pretty! It's like, carrot-blonde!"

Link could not help but laugh again.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"I don't have a family so I was not given a name. I live in the castle now, everyone there calls me Little Boy. I think the king has been too busy to assign me a name" Ravio explained.

"Oh. . .I'm sorry Little Boy" Link suddenly turned mournful. "The king has passed away, to join the queen in the afterlife. Princess Zelda is now to care for us all"

Ravio stopped and stared at Link.

"Zelda?" he thought for a moment before his face light up. "I did it! I'm in Hyrule!...Oh, but, you say…" Ravio's expression turned identical to Link's as he brought his hands up to his chest. "I'm so sorry for your loss. This is most grim news . . . and most terrible omen!" Ravio's expression turned more serious and scared.

"Princess Zelda is but a teen, but they say she is wise and kind. I must believe she will be a fit ruler…" Link said as he put his arm around Ravio's shoulder. He could feel Ravio's sudden fear as if it where his own and he tried to ease him. "…Yet, it sounds like you are not from here"

"I'm from Lorule!" Ravio replied, almost forgetting his worry. Link's embrace made him relax, and he was always one to be easily distracted.

"Is that far away?" Link asked.

"No! Not at all! It's just beyond…uh, well, just beyond everything, or um…just across everything here in Hyrule! Do you want to come with me? I will take you! Come follow me, I will show you!" Ravio put his arm around Link, mirroring his friendly gesture.

The wind picked up and seemed to be coming in gusts much stronger than it usually did in the middle of the forest. Link held Ravio tight and closed his eyes in order to prevent debris from flying into them. Thunder cracked loud above them and Link could feel Ravio squeeze him tighter.

"Don't be scared" he said in a low soothing voice.

Ravio replied, but Link could not hear him.

Link felt as if something had taken hold of his shoulders and pulled him back until he was falling head first. He could no longer feel Ravio in his arms. The humid evening seemed to drop in temperature and Link's nose and limbs turned ice cold. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids where heavy and would fluttered closed against his will. This allowed him only quick glimpses of a smoky hut and several of the townspeople looking down at him. He perceived a distant murmuring which sounded like a cyclic chant. The sound was stressful and saddening. Link did not like it.

"Did you hear me Link?" Ravio's voice cut through that anxious dirge and lifted the heaviness and stress.

Link's eyes were open then and his cold skin was warming with the rising sun, and a small fire that burned just a few feet away.

"You did come back!" Link's voice was a combination of relieved and distraught.

"As we agreed. I was here last night too, Link" Ravio's pale sad eyes seemed to glow on their own accord as they reflected the golden quivering of the flames.

Link could feel Ravio's gaze follow his movements as he approached, even though Ravio's eyes remained stoic, and he appeared to stare at the fire.

"I'm really sorry" Link said reaching up to sweep Ravio's dark bangs away from his forehead. Ravio turned to look at Link. His sad expression softened as Link continued his attentions.

Link caressed Ravio's face, then ran his fingers down his neck to finally wrap his hands around Ravio's shoulders. The feeling made Ravio laugh.

"You are real" Link said in an affirmative tone.

"Of course!" Ravio replied smiling.

Link released Ravio's shoulder and turned his attention to the fire. He kicked dirt into it in order to quench it.

"Little Boy" his voice came out dimmed.

"What is it?" Ravio asked, concerned.

"The house keeper in an elder's home, the Blacksmith and the Priest say you are not real"

Ravio did not know how to react to that statement. Although it was nonsense it made Ravio feel as sad and scared as Link felt upon hearing it.

"That's why I couldn't be here. They talked to me for a long time. They kept saying they were not getting after me, but that's what it felt like" Link's mouth turned to a sad pout. "They say you are a ghost, and that I should no longer come to the forest to see you. They say that…" tears started forming on the corners of his eyes.

Ravio was very distressed by this. He opened his arms inviting Link into a hug. Link complied resting his forehead on Ravio's shoulder "They say that if I go with you, you will take me away forever, and I will never see Hyrule again" he concluded, already in full tears. He did not want to believe Ravio was a ghost. He wanted him to be real, and really believed he was; however, he could not understand why the townspeople tried to convince him otherwise. He never thought they meant him harm.

Ravio was confused and thought somehow this was all his fault. People in Lorule had started saying strange things about him ever since he became property of the Royal family, he didn't understand it, and he could not understand why people in Hyrule would say anything about him at all. They did not even know him.

"Link. Do you believe I'm a ghost?" he asked, obviously scared.

Link felt so comfortable in Ravio's embrace that he realized all of that didn't matter. He brought his arms around Ravio finally returning the hug.

"No" he replied.

Ravio hugged him tighter.

"I know I said I would find a way for you to come along with me, but we don't have to go anywhere you don't want"

Link stood upright and looked into Ravio's eyes. "I know they are wrong." He said, then buried his face back on the crook of Ravio's neck.

"You smell good" he inhaled deeply "Like vanilla"

"I had some ancient milk, I traded with a guard for it" Ravio explained.

"What did you trade?" Link asked.

"Monster extract"

Link chuckled he knew Ravio hated monster extract, and would gladly toss it if it were not for its trade value.

"What did you trade for that?"

"Flowers. That reminds me! Look, I brought something for you. I hope you like them, they are really good!" Ravio spoke in his usual song-like rhythm. He reached into his pocket and got a handful of candies.

"What is it?" Link took several of them, but accidentally dropped a couple of them. "I'm sorry" he apologized.

"It's ok. It's candied safflina flowers. The yellow ones taste like lemon, the red ones taste like chili peppers and the blue ones taste like wintergreen"

Link opened a red one and examined it. The clusters of delicate flowers frozen in space by tiny sugar crystals were very pretty, the way Link thought candy should be. He held it up above his head to see the creeping sunlight shine through them, then finally stuck the candy in his mouth. At first he could only taste a sweet smoky flavor. "They're good!" he said happy.

"I'm so glad you like them!" Ravio cheered.

Link's lips started turning bright red and he started inhaling fast through his mouth.

"They're hot!" he said in a light panic.

"Here, here! Take a blue one!" Ravio quickly unwrapped a cool safflina candy and gave it to Link. Link took it and eagerly chewed on it at the same time that he unwrapped one made with electric safflina, and another warm safflina one.

Ravio was amused staring at Link eat.

"Weren't the red ones too hot?" he asked. "Yes, but I like them" Link put both candies in his mouth at the same time. Immediately his mouth, ears and nose turned red again.

Ravio thought it was adorable to see Link struggle with spice. He giggled and could not resist stepping in and catching Link's lower lip between his own in a fast and playful nibble, then backing away before Link could react.

"You kissed me!" Link stared at Ravio wide eyed. Ravio smiled shyly. He couldn't understand the nervous drive that made him do that, but he liked it.

Link kissed him back with the same chaste playfulness.

"You're it!" he laughed and took off running.

"Hey!" Ravio quickly took off chasing behind.

Link ran as fast as he could, as he knew Ravio could easily catch up. As he continued running he noticed the ground become soft and unstable, then that the brightening morning suddenly seemed much darker. He could hear water falling in slow drops at a distance, there were a couple of frogs croaking lazily in response to the relentless cooing of a dove. Link turned to admire the trees and shrubbery around and to make sure he remembered his way.

"Where are we going? Did you find something neat?" Ravio's voice was so soft that it seemed to be just another sound within the song of nature.

"Yes. Come on, it's this way" Link replied without hesitation. He had found a small and pleasant cave. He thought it was a great place to call his home for a while and was eager to explore it with Ravio.

When they arrived at the cave Ravio noticed Link had started making himself comfortable in there. There was a neat pile of logs waiting to be lit, several apples set on top of a rock, and a bottle of water next to them.

"This is awesome!" Ravio recoiled at his own voice. He was startled by the loud echo in the place, but he thought it was very interesting. "We could play music in here!" He laughed.

"We need a fire first. Would you light it?" Link admired Ravio's abilities, and liked to see him display them.

"Sure" Ravio did not even look at the pile of logs, they simply seemed to ignite on their own.

Link looked at the fire in awe, then turned to stare at Ravio as he walked further into the cave. The light from the flames refracted from the limestone walls and made Ravio's pale skin look tones of green and blue.

"Hey there's a treasure chest in here!" Ravio got on his knees and started digging. Link caught up with him to see what he had found.

The treasure chest was buried deep, and the soil in the area was hard and clay-like.

"You don't have a shovel…" Ravio knew Link was unlikely to have a shovel, and was simply thinking out loud.

"I used to have a shovel" Link remarked "But that does not help now"

"What happened to it?" Ravio asked.

"I dug something up and left it behind" Link examined the buried chest.

"Just left it?"

"Yeah"

Ravio stood and pondered their options

"Hmm, ok, stand back I've never done this before"

Link got up and stood behind Ravio, yet still in a place where he could observe.

Ravio was silent for a moment, then shook his head and pouted. He closed his eyes and immediately there was a thick column of sand springing from the ground.

Link was startled, he fumbled and fell back but quickly sat up to continue witnessing the phenomenon.

Ravio opened his eyes and the ground returned to its original formation, leaving the chest tumbling on its surface.

"Wow that's amazing!" Link kept looking, almost incredulous.

"I know! It's a really big chest!" Ravio hopped towards it to open it.

Link followed.

"That's not what I meant"

"It's a shackle!" Ravio said both happy and confused.

"A shackle?" Link stared at it, also confused.

"It feels powerful, and it kind of smells bad!" Ravio said as he examined it, then gave it to Link. Link took it and stared at it trying to understand or feel what Ravio said he felt. "I do feel something" He thought. He looked at his wrist, then slipped the shackle on as a bracelet. The shackle started making a strange high pitched chirping sound of sorts, and Link could swear it was lightly moving.

"Oh!" Ravio quickly grabbed the shackle and created a purple glow around it before slipping it off Link's wrist.

"What was that Little Boy?" Link did not understand what had happened.

"I don't know. It reacted to you. I made it stop. I like it, it was potential" Ravio did not seem the least bit scared or concerned about the incident, so Link did not pay it further mind.

Ravio searched for more treasure while Link explored the small cave.

Link looked over every turn and corner with no other purpose than to make a mental map of the place. He came upon another treasure chest, this one discarded in a corner far within the cave.

"There's more treasure!" He announced before opening the chest.

"What did you find?" Ravio caught up with him and found him holding a book

"Tales of Twilight: The obscure history of Hyrule" Link read the title out loud. "I wonder who put these items here."

Ravio took the book and quickly paged through it.

"The thieves in Lorule once told me sometimes they leave their stolen items in hidden places, until the rightful owner forgets them, or until the right buyer comes along"

Link was attentive to Ravio's words, he knew Ravio was wiser than most kids their age, and far more learned.

Ravio sensed the remnants of a strong energy emanating from the book. It was similar to some of the energy contained in the shackle he found.

"They also said some items are better to leave behind. That some things are a sin to steal, but a joy to find" Ravio sang these words slowly and a little dramatically, imitating the singing of an old Thief-lady he had once met. He took hold of Link's belt, and stuffed the book into it.

"This one is yours."

Link placed his hands above Ravio's holding him in place.

"Link. They lifted the castle's curfew for tonight" Ravio knew Link did not have a home, and would usually sleep in a comfortable place by a fire, but he wished to stay with him. "Whenever there is no curfew I stay in the vacant home south of the castle, you know, for fun, but…"

"Stay with me?" Link interrupted. He knew Ravio would comply.

"Yay!" Ravio clapped. "I brought some food and my divination cards. I will teach you how to use them, it will be fun. There must be some mushrooms around here too!" Ravio took a pause, apparently pondering something before simply kissing Link again "Now you're it!"

Link's heart fluttered, he had wished for another kiss. He reacted quickly, catching Ravio by the wrist before he could run. He kissed Ravio, and then he ran off.

"Hey! No tag back!" Ravio laughed and ran after Link. He effectively caught up to Link again as Link slowed his pace, obviously wanting to get caught.

Ravio took noticed of this. He drew Link close and tight into his chest and finally captured Link's mouth in a proper kiss.

Ravio's lips were soft and light upon Link's, parted only slightly as the tip of his tongue shyly searched to appease his curiosity for Link's taste. Link sighed low as he locked his arms tight around Ravio's hips. He held him in place as he stepped closer into him for just a brief moment before backing away.

They breathed deep and rapidly staring at each other with matching wide-eyed expressions.

"That felt . . . really different" Ravio started giggling uncontrollably, and covered his mouth with his hands.

Link felt as if delicate pins were tickling him all over. A surge of adrenaline made him giggle as well before he kissed Ravio again. He did not say a word then, just hastily sprinted; once again leading Ravio into exploration.

"Hey that was another tag back you cheater!" Ravio called out.

They continued their affectionate playing throughout the rest of the day, constantly kissing and running; touching and laughing.

They reached a crossroad far north west of the woods. There they met a sweet and kind woman who would giggle every time she would see them kiss. They enjoyed meeting her and cheerfully accepted when she offered them a gift of tea, cream and cakes. They said their farewells to the woman and turned their hike back into the woods. They met a cute and friendly creature called a korok who said his name was Natie. They played and danced with Natie for several hours. He gave them sweet berries, fresh spring water and strange mushrooms which made the tickling pins that accompanied their kissing much more apparent, so they decided to kiss more often.

The rapidly drifting clouds, heated noon and cool evening made it seem as if Hyrule had all seasons happening at once. Link felt elated and timeless as he gave into his senses and took Ravio as his own. They kissed, caressed, hugged and loved each other to their hearts delight; enjoying the unity of mutual ecstasy several times over. They interrupted their lovemaking only in brief periods by taking short naps, and eating several small meals which summed up to a copious feast.

"NOO! NOO!" The deafening scream that had haunted Link violently ripped this reality apart. Link's mind was shot into total chaos as he realized it was his own voice. He was lonely, screaming and crying the loss of the Little Boy he so loved. His hands were bleeding and trembling in desperation.

"No, no please. There has to be a way!" He fell on his knees and cried harder, then everything turned perfectly black.

"He's going to die"

"Link has seen a ghost"

"Is he cursed?"

"Quickly, quickly!"

Different voices morphed into blood chilling sounds. A noxious dirge was making Link frightened and sick. "Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" he was nauseated and confused, and could not stand another moment of it. He gathered all his will power and tried to push all these overwhelming noises away.

He regained his vision the moment he stepped out of a strange hut. He did not turn back to think about any of it, and did not stop running until he was thrown back to the ground.

He had run into an intricate statue which depicted a large and corpulent bird. He was still crying, he cared about nothing other than finding the Little Boy.

The statue suddenly became animated, turning its large saucer-like eyes to look straight at Link.

"Hoo. Hoo" The statue shook its stone feathers and turned his head upside down as he spoke "Hoo. Hoo. I am an owl, Link." It then turned his head back straight around "Link. Wake up"

Link's eyes shot opened, finally awake. His clothes were soaking wet, he was sobbing and trembling, further drenching his tunic in tears. He realized he still laid flat on his back on the street in Lorule where he had fought the shadow being. The sorrow caused by his dreams was debilitating. He had to crawl to the nearby wall fissure to cross to Hyrule.

II.

The clear skies and new moon allowed for a perfectly dark night in Hyrule. Ravio's eyes were wide open and swollen with tears. He stared at the ceiling. His worry had again kept him up until he passed out of exhaustion, then he woke shortly after completely terrified from a nightmare he quickly forgot. He could no longer think of anything but his hurt as he laid in the pitch black darkness allowing icicles to form on his skin and on everything around him.

Link slammed the door open, then shut. Ravio prompt himself up in a jolt. He realized his hood was laying on a box by the door, but he was so happy that Link was back that he paid no mind to it at all.

Link was still shaking and crying, he did not care about the total darkness or dizzying cold. He walked straight to the duvets and crawled under the sheets.

Link's crying was heartbreaking to Ravio; it made him cry as well. He laid back and hugged Link tight. Link did not say a word, just hugged him back. They kept crying and holding each other until their hearts slowed down and they could breathe more easily.

They laid still until Link dared to reach up and touch Ravio's face. Ravio's breathing was still ragged from his crying, and his heart beat was sent back on the rise by Link's actions.

Link lightly ran his middle finger down Ravio's nose, stopping at the tip, then caressing his way back up to his forehead. He traced patterns with his fingertips around Ravio's eyes, then down his temples. He cupped his hand on Ravio's cheek and softly stroke his cheekbone with his thumb.

Ravio reached up and rid Link of his cap in order to pet his hair. He hoped to comfort Link as much as Link was calming him.

They laid soothing each other in total silence for a long time.

III.

Ravio woke disoriented. The day was already uncomfortably bright even though he held the bedsheets in fist-fulls over his head as he always did when he slept. He sat up quickly and looked all around him in total panic.

Sheerow was on his perch staring at him and looking characteristically judgmental.

Ravio found a note beside him on the pillows.

"We fell asleep. Don't worry. I didn't peak"

Ravio fell back onto the duvet holding his palm to his forehead. He was not sure if he wanted to think. He felt rested, and relieved to know Link was well, but much more confused than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Without home or hope; Swinging from a breaking rope

Silent and unaware; loving salvation that I cannot bare

Dark clouds that will not dispel after the strongest rain

Such is my pain.

I.

It was early in the evening; there was an ambiance of desolation and quiet during that time of day at the Milk Bar. It was a striking difference from the constant chattering and music that livened up the place late at night. Ravio had been the first and only customer to step in that day.

Seven cards displayed in a pattern appropriate to Ravio's inquiry laid upon one of the tables. He stared at them trying to focus on their meaning, but his mind was crowded and he felt very tired. His magic was running out and he was becoming weaker each day. After selling all his items he continued to add to his rupee sack by dealing in what he called "quick trade" goods, but the magic he could draw from rupee crystals was minimal.

He thought there was no worth in worrying about any of that. He could sense Lorule's end drawing near and with it his own, yet he could not help or reason away all of his fears.

Sheerow landed on the table and walked around the cards. He was always attracted to their bright colors.

Ravio tried to focus on them again.

There was the Death card, signifying abrupt change; then there was the Moon card, which in this case Ravio believed to signify stolen or partitioned power; then there was the memory of Link caressing him the night before, distracting Ravio from his divinations.

"What the heck happened last night? Well you were asleep you wouldn't know" Ravio petted Sheerow then took a few chickaloo nuts from his pocket. He set them on the table and stared at Sheerow eat. "You should stay with Link when I go back to Lorule. He will take good care of you…Please care for him as well. I think he will be lonely."

"Ravio, right?" The bar tender stood beside the table.

"Yes that's right. What can Ravio do for you?" Ravio stood. He took one last glance at the hand he had drawn before picking up his cards.

The bar tender took a seat, so Ravio followed suit.

"Do you have news from Lorule"

"I do not." Ravio searched his mind. The Bar tender's demeanor had always seemed strange and apprehensive towards him. He wondered if they had traded before. He thought it might have been some type of deal gone badly, yet he had no memory of it.

"Have we traded?" Ravio asked.

"No. I've seen you in Lon-Lon ranch" The Bar Tender explained.

Ravio nodded.

"Tell me Mr. Bar tender; how do you cross between worlds?" He asked.

"There's a tunnel under an old mill in a town way to the west. The town was abandoned long ago, but merchants still use this path. A man of magic helps us cross"

Ravio could not remember when his interest in Hyrule had begun, but it had always been one of the main subjects in his studies. He had heard of crossing points scattered about the worlds, yet he had never found one and, after years of research and practice, he learned he could cross without one.

"Is it the only crossing you know of? It must be lively there with lots of merchants waiting to cross. It must be a great place for trade"

"It used to be more lively. Most folk in both worlds now a days live in denial or ignorance of the other." The bar tender explained "You're one of them dark wizards or black magic people, right?" he continued.

Ravio chuckled.

"Something like that. I'm really just a merchant" he said.

"I've heard otherwise"

"In Lorule, right? I can imagine." Ravio often heard all kinds of strange and creepy stories about himself and could then deduce the source of the Bar Tender's apparent mistrust.

It was the Bar Tender's way to see the worlds in terms of good and bad omens, and righteous or unrighteous acts. Stories of Ravio's dark powers had led him to believe Ravio's presence alone signaled some somber future. However, every time he had spoken with Ravio he felt an easing aura about him. Ravio's soft voice and peculiar mannerism were so endearing to him that he wondered if Ravio was using some type of mesmerizing magic on him.

"I'm a superstitious man. I believe in luck and that kind of thing. I don't disapprove of beings such as yourself but…"

"Does my presence bother you? Would you like me to leave?" Ravio smiled. The gesture was invisible to the Bar Tender, but he could see a difference in the hood's eyes.

"It's not that." The bar tender was uneasy about Ravio using his cards in the bar. He believed they might attract energies, and feared some of those energies could be bad, but he could not bring himself to ask Ravio to leave. "Everyone is saying Lorule will crumble to nothing. I believe things should be as they were ordained. The goddesses meant for Lorule to exist, to serve as a type of balance to Hyrule, right? What will happen to Hyrule when Lorule is no longer there?" The Bar tender sighed. "I thought someone like you would have some type of information." He concluded.

"Oh Hylian of uncertain fate. Broke and saddened by the fear you create" Ravio sang.

The Bar Tender was surprised that this calmed him. He wondered if he was not cursing himself with his own paranoia, then wondered again if it was not that Ravio was bewitching him.

Sheerow finished the nuts he was given and flew to Ravio's side.

"Do you know your Lorulean counterpart? Does he live?" Ravio asked. He knew he did not.

"I. Don't know" The bar tender replied.

"Has that affected your luck?" Ravio started gathering the shells Sheerow had left on the table.

"I. I don't know" The bartender repeated. He had never given much thought to his Lorule self and had never considered his luck could be related to him.

"Hyrule will thrive. Your hero would not have it any other way" Ravio stood to leave.

"What is your deal with Link anyway?" The Bar Tender thought Ravio's presence could also bring Link some type of trouble.

Ravio smiled wider thinking of Link.

"I needed a place to stay, he isn't home much lately. We're roommates that's all" He lied.

"You won't bring him harm, right?" The Bar tender did not sound accusing, just concerned.

A couple of customers walked into the bar. Ravio knew they would require The Bar tender's attention.

"Goodbye Mr. Bartender" He said as he made his way out the door.

II.

Link's breaths were shallow and discontinuous. His heart ached at every beat and the pressure in his head was so great that he could hear his own pulse pumping loud in his ears.

He was tired and wounded and although he had managed to succeed in battle he was left without food, fairies or potions. He knew he would be ok as soon as he got home to rest but both of his arms were severely hurt. He could have managed to ring his bell, but he was sure he could not bare his own weight all the way.

Hyrule appeared to become darker, but Link could not tell if it was due to the storm clouds that crept across the sky, or his vision failing him.

"Mr. Hero! Mr. Hero!" Ravio's voice sounded distant and muffled.

Link felt a force pull him to his feet. He found this odd as he had not realized he was lying down.

Ravio held Link tight as rain started pouring.

Sheerow scavenged Link's partially conscious body and took hold of the boomerang.

"No" Ravio scolded "They're all his now, you let that!" he struggled to pry the item from Sheerow as he did his best to hold Link up in a comfortable position. "Hey be good or I'll make you hunt for your meals!" he threatened.

Sheerow stopped struggling, and bowed, but he did not relent his grasp.

The sky light up and the rain got heavier on the cue of loud thunder. Ravio knew he should not stall any longer.

"Fine then, take the sword and shield too" he instructed.

Sheerow chirped happily and flew off with what he considered to be his loot for the day.

Ravio picked Link up and draped him over his shoulder to carry him home.

III.

Link woke up to the comfort of a warm blanket, and the scent of sweets, savory spices and roasted onions. The events of the day flooded his mind before he opened his eyes. He had gone as far as he could within a dungeon. He had been slow and distracted with thoughts of his strange dream, and he suffered substantial damage because of it. He had decided to make note of all the obstacles and foes he encountered, then turn back to what he now knew was Ravio's home.

He had gathered and read all the songs and spells that Ravio kept scattered about the floor and had examined each word in Ravio's diary. The songs where sorrowful; of unfulfilled longings and feelings of insignificance. The diary was only a collection of thoughts, descriptions of fears, and incomplete rhymes. Its words gave Link insight of Ravio's apparent life-long depression but not of any specific life event.

Link had then foolishly returned to the dungeon he had previously fled. His victory in this place came at great personal expense.

"I will be more discreet next time. This will not happen again," he thought.

He heard the rhythmic patter of Ravio's bare feet moving across the room.

He was reluctant to open his eyes. He did not know what to say or how to behave. He was sure his dream had been a glimpse of a life he had forgotten, and that Ravio was the Little Boy whom he loved, but he could not find or remember anything that could confirm it.

"Why did we part ways? How could I forget something so important? Did he? What happened to us?" He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

He quickly analyzed his home for any new changes. His sword and shield were stuck behind Sheerow's cage, and Sheerow slept on his perch. His red tunic and trousers, as well as Ravio's clothes were draped over the table which remained propped up on the wall. The boxes where pushed away from the fireplace, and Ravio was swaying his hips by the small bubbling cauldron that hung above the fire. He wore a white sleeveless tunic that belonged to Link, a blue scarf and brown trousers.

Ravio had noticed Link had woken, but he too was unsure of how to behave after Link's strange display of affection the previous night.

"Ravio?" Link's voice cut through the white noise of the continuing rain and the crackling of the fire.

Ravio's heart beat fast. He kept his eyes open to prevent himself from looking at Link when he turned to face him.

"Hey Mr. Hero!" he said in the most cheerful way he could.

Link could hear Ravio's nervousness through his half fake enthusiasm. It was only then that Link realized he had been unkind in running out on Ravio with no explanation. He stared at the blue eyes on Ravio's hood for a while until they finally seemed to focus on him.

"I could ask him something, or say. What do I say?" Link thought.

Ravio had grown more nervous. His anxiety was making him shake.

"Goddess damned Link, just say something!" They thought.

"I'm very hungry." Link immediately wondered why he chose to say that. He had a lot more things to say to Ravio.

Link's gauche words made Ravio relax. He welcomed the simple subject of conversation and was happy that he was well prepared to resolve this.

"I made dinner! Pumpkin soup, apple pouch pie, roasted vegetables and spiced golden milk! It's warm milk with turmeric, cinnamon and honey. I also traded for some aged goat cheese. You like goat cheese right? This one is really good!"

Link smiled; the enthusiasm in Ravio's singing was now genuine.

"I would love some of all of that" Link said. He kicked away his covers, got on his feet and started dusting and folding the sheets.

Ravio served their meal while he hummed. Link noticed he loosened his scarf; the room had become warmer than either of them found comfortable, despite Link only sporting his green boxers. He set the linen aside and opened the window to allow the cool wind inside. It carried the sweet acidic scent of a few fermented apples that sat under the tree.

"I like the sound of rain," Ravio remarked. He finished setting their meal on the floor, then sat by it.

"I like it too" Link agreed as he sat across from Ravio. He took a moment to appreciate the feast before him.

The pumpkin soup was served in roasted acorn-squash halves, and topped with a heap of chopped coriander leaves and cracked peppercorns. Roasted hearty radishes, carrots, onions and potatoes tossed in butter and coarse salt were served in a large shallow bowl. The crust on the pouch pie looked well toasted and flaky, and even the golden milk was embellished with small sweet mace flowers.

Link thought it looked like a work of art.

"Did he prepare all this beautiful food for himself? Or did he do it…for us?" He thought both probabilities where charming.

"Thank you for the food" He said.

"Of course, buddy!"

They ate, drank and conversed about unimportant things. Link was surprisingly doing most of the talking. He would not usually talk to Ravio about his journey, as not much of it was pleasant, but as the conversation turned out he found himself describing the antics of one of his most awkward fights.

Ravio laughed boisterously at them.

"I didn't even have to do much then. I just moved slightly to one side and the guy died," Link explained.

Ravio laughed harder.

"It's not funny-" Link laughed loud as well "-He died!"

They both burst out in a fit of laughter.

Ravio allowed himself to fall from his sitting position onto his back. His sides and face hurt, he could not remember ever laughing so hard, or even smiling much before he met Link.

Link stared at Ravio. Most of his face was still concealed by his hood, his mouth was slightly opened as he panted trying to catch his breath, and he appeared to be staring at the master sword.

"You know, I imagine you are really handsome" Link said.

Ravio turned bright red as he sat up and adjusted his hood.

"Would you like to try it out?" Link asked, tilting his head towards the master sword.

Ravio gasped in surprise.

"Your sword!? No, no. Of course not. It's a great big deal you know!"

Ravio was very curious about the master sword, but also very cautious. He could not read the type of magic it was infused with, and he could swear he heard strange noises coming from it at times.

"It won't mind" Link said.

Ravio turned to look at it again.

"Do you feel or hear things from it Mr. Hero?"

"It feels good, more balanced than before. I believe it has a will, or perhaps magic that mimics a will"

Ravio's curiosity started to overcome his apprehension.

"Try it out! Pretend you are selling it to me." Link found Ravio's weapon demonstrations amusing. He got up to pick up the sword and offered it to Ravio.

Ravio reflected for a moment and concluded this would most likely do no harm.

"Ok" He agreed. He got up and showed impeccable etiquette when taking the weapon from Link.

Link took notice. He liked it. He stood back to allow Ravio enough space.

Ravio took a fighting stance which was a little too rigid to be considered proper, but accurate enough so that Link could tell Ravio knew how to wield a sword.

Ravio took a deep breath and, as Link had suggested, tried to pretend that he was doing a sales demonstration.

Link was happy to see Ravio was proficient with a sword. Ravio's swordplay was like a dance. His choice of strikes was erratic, and they were all performed backwards, but all his movements were fluid, and attractive to Link.

"What do you think Mr. Hero 3000 rupees sounds like a good deal?" Ravio joked as he continued his exercise.

"3000? It's a rare item, one of a kind. A great big deal, right? Link laughed.

"6000!" Ravio giggled at this strange reverse haggling.

"You're getting soft on me Mr. Merchant."

They both laughed.

"Tell me, how do you see with your hood on?" Link asked.

"Second sight, buddy!" Ravio replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, my third eye- " Ravio stopped his kata briefly to tap on the middle of his hood's eyes "-My actual eyes are usually closed" he explained.

"Wow, I thought your hood had secret peep holes."

Ravio shook his head no.

"Why do you wear it?" Link did not expect a straight answer, but he knew it could not hurt to ask.

"I'm not like, a ghost or horribly deformed or anything like that." Ravio laughed lightly "I don't much like the sun, that's part of it. I like to hide, it helps me focus and it makes the world less overwhelming. I hurt a lot. I fear a lot."

"Do you fear me?" Link was struck nervous with his own question.

Ravio stopped. He felt a sudden uncomfortable cold on the back of his neck. His breaths becoming short with nervousness.

"No" he barely managed to speak. He walked to the corner where Link usually kept his sword and set it down.

"Hylia why did I speak without thought?" Link thought upon noticing Ravio's shaking hands. He feared Ravio would anger or run off; Instead, Ravio removed his hood and turned to face him.

Link almost whimpered in relief. Ravio looked exactly like what he thought the little boy would look like if he had grown to their age.

"He's beautiful. What do I do!?" Link closed the distance between them and took Ravio's face between his hands.

"I don't. I didn't want to hide anything from you. I don't remove my hood often and then I didn't. I don't…Are you mad at me Mr. Hero?" Ravio was shaking hard.

"Please calm down I'm not mad at you." Link wrapped his arms around Ravio's shoulders.

Ravio was, as often, confused, but Link's embrace was warm, comfortable and calming. Ravio circled his arms around Link's waist and placed his hands on Link's back. Link jumped. Ravio recoiled, feeling nervous again; however, Link held him tight so that he would not move away.

"It's ok. Your hands are cold" Link chuckled.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, it feels good." Link nuzzled into Ravio's chest to soothe himself with Ravio's scent.

"It does!?" Ravio sang. He returned his hands to Link's back, petting his way up to squeeze and knead at the stiffness by Link's shoulders. He smiled wide and blushed excited by the goosebumps that appeared all over Link's arms.

"Yes it does!" Link's affirmation came out like a moan.

They both laughed at the sound then moved as a mirror image to each other, bringing one hand to the back of the others neck and pressing their foreheads together.

"Why were you crying last night Mr. Hero?" Ravio asked. He was still concerned over Link's strange behavior of late.

Link sighed deep.

"Come." he led Ravio to sit beside him on the duvets.

Ravio sat so that he could continue to scratch and caress at Link's back.

"I had a dream" Link said, leaning into Ravio's touch.

"Like a nightmare? Were you scared?" Ravio's tone had changed to that of a soft lullaby. He swept Link's bangs away from his face and tucked them behind ears. He seized the opportunity to caress at their tips. This made Link feel as if light electric shocks coursed down his body, briefly distracting him from their conversation.

"It was not a nightmare at first, but then it became one" he said, trying to focus.

"What did you dream?"

Link did not know exactly how to explain what he believed, and Ravio's caressing was making coherence difficult. He hoped Ravio's tendency for accepting things at face value would help.

"I dreamt of a small child with pale green eyes and fair porcelain skin. He had no family and no name. He lived in Lorule castle were they called him Little Boy" he said.

Ravio stopped and stared at him unnerved. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his eyes were wide and quivering.

"How did…Are you serious?"

Link took Ravio's hands in his own.

"Ravio I believe we met when we were children. You would visit me here in Hyrule. We loved each other. You were mine then, as I wish you to be mine now, and then something bad happened"

Ravio thought he would lose his mind. He could no longer stand this tug and pull between happiness and horror.

"How?"

"I don't know how. I don't know what was done to us, but I believe it caused us to forget."

Ravio cupped his hands above his mouth and nose.

"Yuga, he did something to me. I did. He…" Ravio tried to breathe deep so he could talk. A few tears started forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Yuga? What did he do?"

Through his evil deeds and childish insults, Yuga had only gained Link's annoyance, but the thought of Yuga harming Ravio infuriated Link.

"I was very upset. I don't remember why. He came into my chambers. There were guards with him, the king and her grace where there too. He performed a ritual. I have very few clear memories because of it; the clearest ones are those in which he was present. My mind has been scrambled since, and taking new events to memory is very hard." Tears rolled down Ravio's cheeks and his face contorted in pain. "You could have been there!" He cried hard and hid his face in his hands. "You could have been there."

"I'm here now" Link whispered. He held Ravio and allowed him to cry as he reflected.

"Did Yuga do the same to me? Something doesn't fit" Link tried to remember his convoluted dream. He had indulged in thoughts of the Little Boy all day, but his concern was of the sickening song, the strange smoky hut that he had run away from, and the fact that he clearly remembered several of the townspeople were present in that place.

"I've read people of magic can do what in Hyrule is called a spirit reading, and that spirit readings can tell you important things" He said after Ravio's crying had stopped and he seemed to be breathing easier.

Ravio looked up at him. He looked drained and felt weary. He laid down and wrapped himself in one of the blankets, then opened his arms in a silent invitation for Link to lay with him.

Link accepted without hesitation. He made himself comfortable in Ravio's arms and was rewarded with Ravio's resumed caressing.

"Can you do such readings?" he asked.

"Yes, there are several types" Ravio answered.

"Several of the people in this town were also involved in whatever happened to us. I believe they mean us ill." Link said.

"Who would bring us harm?"

"My boss, The Priest, Sahasrala, his maid, maybe others I cannot remember."

Ravio kept petting Link's face and hair. He could not get enough of how good its soft strands felt on his skin. Link closed his eyes for a moment.

"I promise we will figure all of this out, but what matters to me most is not losing you again," he said.

Ravio started crying again. Link was caught by an inexplicable dread, but continued.

"Please marry me"

Ravio cried harder. Link's heart hurt. He thought it would stop beating.

"I can't" Ravio cried. "Lorule…I need to…" He squeezed Link as hard and as close as he could. "I love you so much" he wailed.

Heartache was angering Link to his limit. He fought himself to remain calm.

"Then marry me." He could feel Ravio's sorrow, but he did not understand it.

"I can't leave Lorule to face its fate alone. I came to Hyrule cause I thought I could help but." Ravio paused to sob "Please don't hate me. Please don't love me. I can't…"

Link then understood. He gave into panic and started to cry as well. He could not ask Ravio do to something he himself could not, and would not ever do.

"If Hyrule were to fade I could not save myself and…Hylia! If Hyrule were to fade" he turned cold.

"Master…Master."

Link jolted up to his knees and looked around in search of the strange monotonous voice he had heard.

"Link?" Ravio sniffled. He was startled by Link's sudden action.

Link noticed a soft glow between the sheets. He lifted his hand to see the outline of a small triangle glowing within him, then subsiding.

Ravio stared at him, he was still crying and wished Link would just keep holding him.

Link's anguished face softened. A sense of relief took over Ravio, he felt light, and even rested.

Link smiled.

"I'll fix it. I can fix Lorule's triforce. I don't know if it will restore the land, but it will stop your world from crumbling"

"Oh. Hylia. Oh…" Ravio put his palm on his forehead. He was convinced Link was the most wonderful person he'd ever meet, and that he was trying to drive him crazy. "Mr. Hero I'm going to pass out." He pulled the sheets over his head.

Link knew this was all overwhelming, but he pulled the sheets back slowly.

"Please don't hide your face" he said. He used the back of his hand to carefully wipe away at the tears that still rolled down Ravio's face despite his mischievous smile.

Link felt both a trance-like calm and an explosive euphoria. His heart was now racing.

There were no candles left burning in his home, yet Ravio's pale skin seemed brilliant, and his wide smile was contagious.

"Are you happy?" Link asked, almost laughing, enraptured by Ravio's unbelievably pale green eyes.

Ravio smiled wider; scrunching his nose and showing his teeth. He sat up and pulled Link into a kiss. Link eagerly returned his kiss, sighing, and suckling on Ravio's lips.

Ravio giggled, breaking away. His skin turned to a soft violet glimmering.

Link looked around at the speckles of light in shades of blue that floated around the room and guided his eyes to the crystal formations at the top corners of his home. He turned his attention back to Ravio's eyes. He was now sure they had a luminescence of their own.

Ravio also looked all around when he noticed the lights and crystals. His movements left colorful tracers on their path.

"What are they?" Ravio's singing came from every corner of the room. The sound filled him with a tickling joy he could not contain. His giggling grew to an uninhibited laughter which bounced off the walls in different tones and created a loud cacophony.

The ambient around them crackled and sparked.

"This better not turn into some really strange nightmare" Link said also laughing. If it were a bad dream he was willing to endure its horrors just to continue enjoying Ravio's loving favors for a little longer.

He pulled Ravio into another kiss, pushing his tongue deep past Ravio's lips to lap at his hard palate, tasting his mouth to his content. Ravio kept giggling and nibbling at Link's lips at any chance he got. His hands explored every part of Link's skin that he could reach.

Link took Ravio's scarf pulling it off him and discarding it to the floor before burying his nose on Ravio's neck and inhaling. Ravio's scent was so relentlessly erotic and satisfying to the beast inside Link that he could not stop a growl of pure lust from escaping from deep within his chest.

Ravio's toes curled and all his muscles trembled in longing. His hips were already rocking in a gentle rhythm against Link's, causing their erections to rub together.

"Ah!" Ravio whimpered as he felt Link's teeth grazing his collarbones.

Link's fingers searched for their way under Ravio's borrowed tunic. He bunched its fabric up into his fists.

"Off please?" He panted into Ravio's chest.

"Yes please" Ravio took the tunic off himself. Link returned to kiss and lick at Ravio's collar bones, then kissed his lips again.

Ravio took Link by the shoulders and lowered him onto the duvets, crawling on top of him and straddling his hips. He balanced his own weight on his hands to counter the erratic jerking of Link's hips setting them back to a pleasurable rhythm.

Link was blushing deep. He felt feverish and lightheaded, yet hyper active. He squeezed at Ravio's thighs, pulling him down and making him fall harder and faster against him. His breaths turned into short low moans. Ravio kept nibbling at Link's neck and licking repeatedly at his ears as he fucked him through the thin layers of their clothes.

Link closed his eyes and pulled Ravio down as close and as hard as he could, writhing under his weight as he came. The violet glimmering on Ravio's skin went out with a brilliant flash that illuminated the whole room. Ravio gasped and fell fully on top of Link as he felt his own orgasm take over him.

"More, please more?" Ravio's voice was shaky.

"Yes, yes please." Link replied between ragged breaths. He felt something powerful inside him.

"It's like bathing in a fairy fountain, but, it's so much more" He thought. His muscles felt stronger, and without their usual soreness. He felt his eyes were wide open, as if it were the first time he had ever truly opened them. His ears were sensitive to distant sounds he usually would have been unable to hear and, above his other senses, his sense of smell picked up on everything from sweet grasses that grew beyond his property, to the ash that remained in the fireplace. He nestled his nose in Ravio's hair.

Ravio laid on top of Link until he regained the will to move, then sat up beside him.

"I've never done anything like that before. That all happened so fast" He looked at the now normal environment in Link's home. "What happened? Why did you ask me about readings Mr. Hero?"

"Is this really not a dream?" Link asked. He stared at his left palm. The power he felt inside him tickled his fingers and made him feel alert despite his exhaustion.

"I don't think this is a dream, buddy! And I would really like more." Ravio replied.

Link cackled.

"We've done much more" he believed it was fair for Ravio to know.

Ravio's brows lifted and his eyes opened wide recognizing what Link meant.

"We were wicked!" he put his hand over his smile.

Link loved to see Ravio's animated expressions. They matched those of his hood.

"Just in love…maybe a little wicked" Link said.

"Would you remind me of all of it Mr. Hero?"


End file.
